


A Whole Week of the Meg Turney Experience

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Maids, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Meg puts up a very expensive tier on her Patreon where a lucky fan gets to spend a week with her. Whatever will they do when they're all alone? My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Meg Turney/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever come up with.” Gavin Free said to his girlfriend, Meg Turney. 

“What do you mean?” Meg asked, genuinely confused. 

“There’s no way anybody is going to pay a million dollars to stay here for a week! Everyone’s going to think you’re just greedy. You should just -” Gavin stopped speaking as his eyes were locked on the computer screen. 

“I should just what? What are you looking at?” Meg asked. She turned around and her jaw dropped. Just a few minutes after she added the million dollar tier to her Patreon somebody bought it. 

“Who’s the idiot now!?” Meg laughed. She then sent the person who bought the tier a message to work out all of the details regarding their upcoming visit. “You’re not here next week right?” Meg asked Gavin. 

“You sure about being alone with a fan for a whole week?” Gavin asked. 

Meg waved her hand dismissively, “It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it!” 

“You’re oddly excited about this.” Gavin stated. 

“Of course I am! It’s a million freaking dollars! We can go on vacation wherever we want for a year! Even longer!” Meg said, barely being able to contain her excitement. 

Gavin sighed, “I guess you’re right, just be careful alright?” 

“I’ll be fine Gavin! Nothing’s going to happen. Let’s go to bed, you have to be up early for your trip tomorrow.” 

The next morning after Meg drove Gavin to the airport she returned home and waited for the fan to arrive. It was extremely fortuitous that the fan also lived in Texas and had off the same week Gavin was going to be gone. Meg and the fan agreed to meet at her house at 3 pm. When Meg got back home she looked at the time and saw it was already 2:30. She sat in the living room anxiously awaiting the fan’s arrival. After what seemed like an eternity Meg heard a knock at the door. She jumped out of her seat and nearly ran to the door. As she opened the door it looked to the fan like she was out of breath, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Hi there! It’s nice to meet you!” Meg said cheerily as she opened her arms for a hug. The fan quickly responded, pulling Meg into an extremely tight hug. 

At first, Meg just thought this guy just really loved hugging but soon realized his true motive as she felt her large, natural breasts press into his chest. Even after Meg let go the fan held Meg against himself for a few more seconds, savoring the feeling of Meg’s breasts. 

“So what’s your name?” Meg asked as the fan entered the house. 

“Josh.” He said, closing the door behind him. 

“Well Josh, what would you like to do first?” Meg asked. 

“Just to clarify, with the tier I can do  _ anything _ right?” Josh asked, licking his lips. 

“Y-Yeah, you paid a million buck so pretty much anything. Just nothing violent or dangerous.” Meg clarified. 

“In that case I want you to put on a specific outfit that you wore for one of your sets.: Josh said. 

“Which outfit did you have in mind?” Meg asked. 

“The one from your most recent onsen set.” 

“But that was just a towel, that’s not really an outfit.” Meg said, slightly confused. 

“Anything I want, right? Right now I want you to wear just a towel.” Josh said forcefully. 

Meg was beginning to understand why Gavin thought this might have been a bad idea. But, Meg took a deep breath and said, “Alright, not a problem. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back shortly!” Meg then made her way up the stairs and into her bathroom. 

While Josh waited, he fought the urge to start masturbating. His cock was already rock hard from the imagine he was going to see in just a couple of minutes of Meg Turney walking down the stairs wearing nothing but a bath towel. He envisioned her entire body jiggling with each step she took down the stairs. Josh groaned as his cock throbbed against his jeans. He sat there for a few minutes debating whether or not to take his cock out and start masturbating. 

He eventually gave in and unzipped his pants. However, as soon as he did he heard soft footsteps behind him. He whipped his head around and saw Meg, who was naked except for the towel she was holding over the front of her body. She was already halfway down the stairs when Josh turned his head and was able to catch a glimpse of Meg’s body jiggle. He reached for his cock and started rubbing it as he watched Meg’s tits visibly bounce with every step she took. 

“Alright, I’m wearing the ‘outfit’ you wanted me to wear, what would you like to do now?” Meg asked, now standing just a couple feet away from Josh. 

His mind was racing. He couldn’t believe that Meg Turney was practically naked standing right in front of him. There were many things he wanted to do to Meg at that moment.

“God, I want to fuck you so bad.” Josh said, speaking his thoughts out loud. 

Meg froze. In hindsight this scenario should have occurred to Meg at least once but she somehow didn’t think of it until Josh brought it up. She started thinking about the money she had already gotten from Josh and contemplated whether or not it was worth it to whore herself out for a million dollars. Very quickly she decided that amount of money was well worth whoring herself out for a week. As long as he didn’t hurt her, Meg saw no issues with letting this fan fuck her. 

“Sure, I’m cool with that!” Meg said, ripping her towel away from her body. 

Josh’s jaw dropped as he ogled Meg’s naked body. His hand instinctively went down to his crotch and began rubbing his cock over his jeans. He couldn’t believe he got this far. He thought for sure Meg would tell him to fuck off and kick him out. He then stopped rubbing himself for a moment just to quickly take off his clothes so he could be just as naked as Meg. 

“Can we do it right now?” Josh asked, his breathing became heavy. 

“If you mean literally right here and now I would suggest somewhere a bit more comfortable than standing in the open but other than that, yeah!” Meg said. 

Josh couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Meg’s shoulders and pushed her against the nearest wall. She was stunned by Josh’s sudden show of force but didn’t really mind. After all, Meg liked it when her men showed some force, which Gavin rarely ever did. She bit her lip as the fan rubbed his cock against Meg’s stomach. With each thrust he aimed it lower and lower until he found Meg’s damp pussy. Meg gasped pleasurably as Josh thrust his cock as hard as he could into Meg’s eager hole. He wrapped his hands around Meg’s back and held her tightly as he filled the entirety of Meg’s cunt with his thick, throbbing cock. 

Meg moaned loudly each time Josh rammed her pussy with his cock. He was much longer and thicker than Gavin, allowing him to reach parts of her pussy that hadn’t been touched in ages. The deepest inches of her cunt were very sensitive and gave Meg more pleasure than she had felt in years. After the first few thrusts Meg thought she was already going to cum. But, she wanted to hold on until Josh came as well, knowing it would make her orgasm so much stronger. 

“Fuck! Oh my God Meg I’m gonna cum!” Josh groaned, “Can I do it inside?”

“Fuck yeah! Fill my fucking cunt with your cum!” Meg moaned. 

“Oh fuck! Here it comes!” Josh yelled. With just one more thrust Josh’s cock throbbed and shot its large, thick load deep inside Meg’s pussy, triggering her orgasm as well. 

Meg’s entire body shook and spasmed as she came. Her pussy clamped onto Josh’s cock as if it were trying to milk it dry, which it was successful in doing. Josh poured a few days worth of cum straight into Meg’s womb. After she finished cumming Meg’s legs gave out. Fortunately Josh was still holding onto her back and was able to keep her up even after she went limp. 

“You okay?” Josh asked, trying to catch his breath. 

Meg nodded, “Yeah, just that orgasm was… incredible.” She giggled. 

“How about we rest for a bit and continue in a few hours?” Josh suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Meg replied. 

_ Maybe this week won’t be so bad after all _ . Meg thought as Josh carried her to the nearest couch and laid her down on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of Josh staying with Meg far exceeded any and all of his expectations. He had originally hoped that by staying with Meg he would be able to sneak a glance of her in a towel or if he was  _ really _ lucky he would get to see her naked for a brief moment. Suffice to say, he was living his ultimate fantasy by having unlimited access to Meg Turney’s body for an entire week. After they fucked for the first time, Meg and Josh spent the next few hours relaxing and recuperating their energy. It had been a very long time since either of them had such an intense fuck session. Both Meg and Josh decided to stay naked for the time being. It was the middle of summer in Texas so it was already scorching hot so they would be fine without clothes. On top of the heat, they both figured if they were going to fuck multiple times that day then there was no sense in wasting time getting dressed and then getting undressed. 

Josh spent his time relaxing and exploring the house. He was incredibly impressed with how big their house was. But he figured they could afford it with all the money Meg pulled from Patreon and Gavin made from his slow mo. He then stopped outside of Gavin and Meg’s bedroom and looked inside. The room was incredibly clean and well-kempt. The only thing out of place was Meg’s outfit that she was wearing earlier was on the floor in front of the bed. Josh was about to ignore it when he suddenly noticed Meg’s bra and panties laying on top of her t-shirt and jeans. He slowly walked over to Meg’s clothes and bent down to pick up her bra. His cock immediately sprang to life as he brought her underwear closer to his crotch. He hesitated for a moment. Having consensual sex with Meg was one thing but using her bra to masturbate without her knowledge might be crossing a line. But, while he was debating internally his hand was moving on its own. It was moving the bra closer and closer to his hard cock. Before he realized it he was rubbing Meg’s lacy white bra along his swollen length. He sighed in pleasure as the soft fabric rubbed against him. Just as he started rubbing faster he was interrupted by a voice behind him. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Meg asked, who was still completely naked.

Josh instantly stopped stroking and dropped the bra. “I-I’m sorry! I was just walking around and I found this and one thing led to another and -” Meg raised her hand in front of Josh’s face and he stopped talking. 

“Why would you use a bra when you could be using the real thing?” Meg asked, using her arms to push her breasts together. 

Josh’s cock throbbed. “You mean, you’re gonna do it with your tits?” He asked. 

“Yeah! Now sit on the bed.” Meg ordered. 

Josh happily obliged and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed and opened his legs to allow Meg better access. Meg then got on her knees in front of Josh and positioned herself so that her tits were hanging just a couple of inches away from his throbbing erection. She gently grazed her breasts against his shaft, teasing it a little before really getting started. Meg then grabbed her tits and slid them over the top of Josh’s cock, enveloping it in intense heat and softness. 

Josh groaned and began thrusting his hips, matching Meg’s strokes. Meg smiled and giggled, feeling his cock twitch wildly between her breasts, already aching to cum. She thought about taking her tits away and teasing him, but couldn’t bring herself to be that cruel. Instead, Meg sped up her titfucking. 

“You wanna cum?” Meg asked. “You wanna spray your fat load all over my face and tits?” 

Josh couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned incoherently and thrust his hips forward a few more times, his cock nearly hitting Meg’s chin each time. Then, without warning cum fired out of Josh’s cock and began covering Meg. The first few jets nailed Meg in the chin with such force it caused her head to reel back. Subsequent shots coated Meg’s neck and trickled down to her tits. Finally, the last few dribbles of cum leaked out of Josh’s cock and dribbled directly onto Meg’s breasts. When Josh was coming down from his orgasm Meg pulled away from him and looked down to examine the extent of the mess Josh made on her. Josh managed to cover everything from the underside of Meg’s chin to the top of her breasts in a thick, white layer of cum. The image of Meg looking at the mess of cum on her body was enough for Josh to immediately get hard again. 

Meg noticed Josh’s cock getting hard and asked, “Do you want to go again?” 

Josh’s response was to silently stand up and walk behind Meg. He then roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Meg was about to tell Josh to be more gentle but she decided against it, knowing she really had no power over him at this moment and it would just fall on deaf ears anyway. Josh placed his hand on Meg’s back and violently bent her over the side of the bed. Meg felt her pussy become damp, the sudden show of force from Josh was turning her on. 

Josh’s heart began to pound in his chest. With everything he had done to Meg so far he was starting to wonder how far he could take things. As he rubbed his cock against Meg’s pussy he decided to test his luck. Right before Josh was going to thrust his cock into Meg’s wet pussy he inched his cock slightly up and shoved his cock into her tight asshole instead. 

“Ow! What the fuck are you doing?” Meg asked as she clenched the bed sheets to help ease the pain. 

“I’m sorry! My cock slipped into the wrong hole. Can I please fuck your ass? It feels so fucking good.” Josh moaned as he slowly sped up the pace of his thrusting into Meg’s ass. 

“Okay, sure whatever. Just make it quick!” Meg grunted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It had been years since anybody had fucked her ass and was completely not used to having a long, thick cock fucking it and even then she had only done anal a handful of times in her life. But, she figured since Josh paid her a million dollars she could let him fuck her ass at least once. 

Josh felt like his cock was going to melt. Fucking Meg’s pussy felt amazing but her ass was on an entirely new level. He swore this was as close to heaven on Earth as he was ever going to feel. He loved the way Meg’s asshole clenched tightly around his shaft as he moved back and forth. The way it twitched and seemed to pull his cock in deeper. Meg’s ass also seemed to be warmer around his cock than her pussy. Josh grabbed onto Meg’s fat, juicy ass, dug his fingers into her spongy skin, and thrust his cock as hard as he could into Meg’s ass, causing her to yelp loudly. 

The precum leaking out of Josh’s cock proved to be an adequate lube and allowed his cock to slide nearly effortlessly in and out of Meg’s ass. The lack of resistance immediately threatened another orgasm from Josh. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum again!” Josh moaned as he fucked Meg’s ass even faster. 

“Pull out! I do not want to have to deal with a load of cum dripping out of my ass!” Meg said sternly. This is where Meg had to draw a line. The main reason she hadn’t done anal in years is because she absolutely hated the feeling of cum in her ass. 

But Josh was feeling far too good to stop now. He responded to Meg by fucking her ass faster than ever. Moments later Meg squealed as she felt a familiar warmth and wetness completely fill her ass. 

“Ah pull out, pull out!” Meg yelled as she tried to pull herself forward. 

Josh held Meg in place with his fingers as he drained the remainder of the cum in his balls inside Meg’s asshole. Josh’s legs were shaking by the time he finished cumming. He had never came so hard before in his life. He moaned loudly as he pulled out of Meg. As soon as Josh pulled out he collapsed on the ground, unable to stand. Meg on the other hand was fuming. She silently shook her head in anger as she felt Josh’s cum pour out of her ass and trickle down her legs. 

As much as Meg wanted to scream at Josh and call him an idiot and kick him out of her house but then remembered the amount of money he gave her and just couldn’t bring herself to make someone forfeit that much money over something not quite worth a million dollars. Instead of yelling, Meg climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower and began the process of cleaning herself and getting all of Josh’s cum out of her ass. 

Meg then started wondering what the rest of the week would bring while she was in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Josh first arrived at Meg’s house. He still couldn’t believe he had actually fucked Meg Turney. Even after he had fucked her ass he was still convinced this was all a dream and he would wake up at any given moment and be back home. Luckily, after waking up on the third day in the guest bedroom of Meg’s house he was still living the dream. Josh wanted to get the most out of this week while he had the chance. Shortly after waking up he heard the shower start going. His mind was flooded with images of Meg completely naked and dripping wet washing herself in the shower. He bet Meg looked at least a hundred times hotter wet than dry. His cock became hard. He considered masturbating but then remembered the situation he was in. He could very well just get out of bed, walk into Meg’s shower, and fuck her right then and there. But then Josh started wondering if that was crossing a line. Everyone needed some alone time, no matter how much money they were paid to spend time with you. Josh had convinced himself that there would be no way Meg would be okay with fucking her while she was in the shower.

_ Then again,  _ Josh thought,  _ It was completely unbelievable that Meg would ever let me fuck her in the first place. Might as well, try, right? _

After taking a few deep breaths Josh worked up enough courage to get out of bed and march straight to Meg’s bathroom. Once he arrived he stopped right in front of the closed bathroom door. He began second-guessing himself. What if Meg decided to draw the line here? What if Meg regretted the past few days and would kick him out if he tried anything else? What if the past few days were all a dream he had just woken up from? Josh shook all of the negative thoughts out of his head and firmly grasped the door handle. A moment later he turned the handle and opened the door and entered the bathroom. He was surprised at how big it was. The first thing Josh noticed was how there was a separate shower stall and bathtub. Even with the two individual sinks there was still plenty of room to spare in this bathroom. But at the moment, the only thing that mattered to him was the shower and more importantly, who was inside. 

The glass was frosted so Josh could only see a blurry image of who he assumed was Meg currently showering. It seemed as though Meg hadn’t heard Josh enter the bathroom as she was still humming a cheery tune to herself as she washed her hair. Josh had hoped Meg had heard him upon entering so he could explain himself immediately but now that he had come this far without her noticing he figured he might as well just go for the full surprise. Once again, Josh stood just outside the shower door and hesitated, his brain thinking of the million reasons this was a very bad idea. However, his raging erection convinced him otherwise. Josh placed his fingers on the indented handle of the shower stall door and slid it open.

Somehow, Meg  _ still _ didn’t notice Josh. Her eyes were closed and she was still happily humming her tune as she continued washing the shampoo out of her hair. Josh was equal parts shocked and terrified. As much as he wanted to turn around and leave the shower and pray Meg never noticed he was there in the first place; he looked down at Meg,s body and his arousal took over. He thought Meg looked incredible naked before but now, seeing her with water cascading down her chest, caressing her breasts before dripping off her dime-sized brown nipples onto the shower floor was almost too much to bear. Josh looked away from Meg’s tits and found his gaze drawn to her smooth, shaved pussy. He stared at her slit and instantly remembered the feeling of her tight cunt gripping his cock and milking it for all its cum. Without realizing it, Josh had inched closer to Meg, closing the already minute distance between them. His cock was so close to Meg’s pussy that every time it twitched it almost touched her. Josh looked down and saw her breasts were so close to touching his chest. His breathing grew shallow and his heart pounded. Just one second. That’s all it would take for Josh to be fucking Meg once again. He looked back up at her face. Her eyes were still closed. Josh was astounded Meg hadn’t noticed yet. The longer Josh stood in front of Meg, the more he wanted to just bend her over and fuck the shit out of her right then and there. As each second passed, the more his desires grew. He reached his hand up and was about to grab Meg when she suddenly opened her eyes. 

Meg jumped and let out a short, but loud, scream, “Jesus Christ! When did you get there?” Meg asked. 

“Um, a few minutes ago.” Josh replied. 

Meg felt a little intimidated having this stranger tower over her in the shower, standing in front of her completely naked with a rock hard throbbing cock mere inches away from her pussy. Nonetheless, Meg maintained her composure and smiled at Josh. 

“So you really couldn’t wait until I was done in the shower, huh?” Meg said slyly. 

“Sorry, it’s just the thought of you dripping wet in the shower was too good to pass up!” Josh quickly explained. 

Meg giggled, “I understand, there’s something magical about a big pair of wet titties in the morning that’s too good to pass up.” 

“S-So, are you okay if I…” Josh trailed off as he brought his hands closer to Meg’s breasts. 

“Go ahead! This is what you paid for after all!” Meg said, dropping her arms to her sides. 

Josh swallowed as he cupped Meg’s large, natural breasts in his hands. He gave them a squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from Meg. Josh’s cock ached as he gave Meg another firm squeeze. They felt so soft and warm in his hands, Josh wished he could fondle Meg’s tits for the rest of his life. But, knowing he couldn’t he had to get a lifetime worth of fondling done in the week he had. He began roughly squeezing and kneading Meg’s tits as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Meg’s flat stomach. 

Meg had to stifle back giggles, she thought it was completely adorable how desperately this fan was grabbing and touching her body. She started to feel kind of bad for him. Meg thought she would probably be the most attractive woman he ever got to sleep with. With that in mind, Meg resolved to give Josh the best week of his life. Whatever he wanted, she would be at hsi service. 

“So, do you want to fuck my brains out in this shower or what?” Meg asked in a husky tone, giving Josh a lascivious look. 

Josh thought he was going to cum right then and there. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Meg would be so sultry. Wordlessly, Josh let go of Meg’s tits and grabbed her waist. He then spun her around and pushed down on her back hard, forcing her to be bent at a 90 degree angle. Meg braced herself on the shower wall as she looked behind her and saw Josh grabbing his hard cock. He wasted no time, rammed the entire length of his cock deep inside Meg and began fucking her cunt as hard as he could. Meg let out a loud moan with each thrust, unable to hold back her own pleasure. Luckily Meg went to the gym and had enough strength to keep her face from slamming into the shower wall with each thrust. But, it was still incredibly difficult for her to hold steady as it felt like Josh was trying to fuck her right through the wall with each thrust. 

After the first couple of pumps Josh’s rational mind had completely dissipated and was replaced with pure animal instinct. He grunted and bent over Meg’s body as he tried to plunge his cock even deeper inside of her. Met yelped loudly as she felt Josh’s cock ram against her cervix. The first few times he hit her there it was very painful, but the more he hit her there the more Meg started to like the pain. To Meg, it felt like she was getting raped by a wild animal. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop Josh made her go completely submissive. Meg moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she could feel her pussy become more and more bruised every time Josh rammed his cock forward. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum Meg! I’m gonna fill your tight little cunt with my cum and you’re gonna fucking take it!” Josh grunted. 

“OH FUCK!” Meg screamed as her orgasm overtook her body. “FUCKING MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I NEED TO BE BRED BY YOUR FAT FUCKING COCK!” Meg continued screaming as her knees went weak. Halfway through her orgasm her knees gave out and the only thing holding her up was Josh as he continued to brutally fuck Meg’s pussy as it clamped like a vice around his shaft. 

Right after Meg finished cumming Josh came. Growling like a wolf Josh grabbed Meg’s hips and used her limp body as his own personal fuck hole and poured every last drop of cum deep inside of Meg. She squealed as she felt all of Josh’s hot cum splash against her cervix and completely filled her pussy. Josh held his cock inside Meg for a very long time, trying to ensure his cum would make Meg pregnant. Once he was satisfied, Josh pulled out of Meg and both of them fell to the floor of the shower, water still cascading over them. 

As Josh laid there in the shower, he wondered how he would top this experience. He still had a few more days to figure it out. But for now, he laid there with Meg as they both tried to get enough energy back to finish their shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh had to take a very long rest after his shower session with Meg. Although he had just woken up he was almost ready to go right back to bed. However he didn’t. He instead went back to his room, got dressed and then spent the next few hours just relaxing in the living room. After he left the shower he heard Meg keep the water running, probably to clean up the mess Josh made. But, after Josh heard the shower turn off he didn’t hear anything else from Meg for the next couple of hours. He wondered what she was doing up in her room for so long. He tried coming up with a variety of scenarios but the only one that made sense was her changing into one of her cosplays. 

Josh felt his cock start to rise again as his mind cycled through all of the sexy cosplays Meg has worn over the years. In his mind they all looked amazing but he knew they would easily look ten times better in person. Josh realized Meg had so many great cosplays he didn’t know which one he wanted to see Meg in the most. The longer Josh thought about it, there was one cosplay that kept returning to his mind. Meg’s Tracer Maid. That outfit looked incredible on her, showing off her toned, juicy round ass and the bra of that outfit perfectly clinging to her large round breasts and showing off ample cleavage. Josh began fantasizing Meg becoming his personal maid wearing that outfit. Forcing her to bend over to dust something on the bottom shelf and give Josh a full view of Meg’s fat ass. Then making her clean something on a high shelf, forcing her to jump to reach it causing Meg to jiggle her breasts for him. Without realizing it, Josh reached into his pants and began stroking his cock. 

“Oh fuck, Meg.” Josh moaned, closing his eyes to better imagine Meg.

“Yeah? What’s up?” A voice behind Josh said to him. 

He shot his eyes open and whipped his head around and saw Meg standing there. He wondered how she managed to get down the stairs without him hearing but he didn’t care when he saw what she was wearing. 

Meg was wearing the Tracer Maid outfit! Josh couldn’t believe his luck. His cock throbbed as his eyes carefully examined every inch of Meg’s body. Even in his imagination the outfit didn’t look  _ this _ good on her. 

“Oh wow…” Josh said. 

“Do you like it?” Meg giggled as she spun around. 

Josh groaned as he saw Meg’s almost completely exposed ass in her outfit, “I love it. But why that cosplay in particular?” 

“Because I decided I’m going to be your maid today!” Meg said cheerfully. She then walked to the couch Josh was sitting on and leaned on the back of it, her tits just inches away from Josh’s face, “So I’ll do anything you ask of me.” 

“Anything?” 

“ _ An-y-thing _ ” Meg emphasized, licking her lips.

Josh’s head flooded with a million things he wanted Meg to do. Each of them caused his cock to twitch and throb even harder than before. As Josh pondered, he saw Meg staring at his cock and licking her lips, nearly making him cum already. 

“I know what I want you to do.” Josh stated. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Meg asked. 

“I want you to suck my dick.”

“Sure thing Josh!”

“And call me Master.” 

Meg flashed Josh a lascivious grin, “Sure thing, Master.” 

Meg slowly walked around the couch, making sure to exaggerate her hip movements from side to side to give Josh a full view of her ass before walking in front of Josh. She wasted no time getting on her knees in front of his erect cock. Josh reflexively spread his legs open and Meg crawled in between them. She then gently wrapped her hand around his shaft and gingerly stroked his cock. 

“Does that feel good Master?” Meg asked, looking up at Josh. 

Josh let out a sigh of pleasure, “Yeah, it does.” 

Meg gave Josh another smile and slightly tightened her grip and stroked just a bit faster. She stuck out her tongue and held it over the head of Josh’s cock and let a thick string of saliva fall from her tongue and ooze onto his head, causing him to shudder. Meg could tell from the way his cock was throbbing in her hand Josh was already close to cumming. But she didn’t want this to end too soon so she decided to tease him. 

Meg inched her mouth closer and closer to Josh’s cock, opening her mouth wide and let out hot, heavy breaths onto his cock head. Josh moved his hips up in an attempt to get his cock into Meg’s mouth since it was so close but she moved it away, keeping herself just a couple of inches away from the head at all times. Meg placed her free hand on the base of Josh’s cock as she slowly worked his shaft a bit faster with her other hand.

Josh groaned in frustration. He desperately wanted Meg to wrap her lips around his cock and suck him dry. However, he couldn’t deny the fact he was actually enjoying the teasing Meg was doing to him. His cock ached in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He hadn’t been this hard for this long before. Usually at peak hardness Josh would do anything to make himself cum faster. But he wasn’t in control of when he came. 

“I want to cum Meg.” Josh moaned. 

Meg tightly gripped his cock and stroked a bit faster, “No you don’t. I know what’s best for my Master. You trust me, don’t you?” 

Josh could only moan in response. He didn’t expect Meg to take command so quickly after submitting herself to him as his maid. But, if Meg’s true purpose was to make her master feel as good as possible then all Josh could do was trust her. He leaned back and let Meg continue teasing him. 

After a few more strokes Meg felt Josh’s cock throb and enlarge as if it was getting ready to cum. Meg couldn’t have that so she quickly took her hands off his cock and watched it twitch wildly for a few seconds. She looked up at Josh and saw the agony he was in. Meg guessed she brought Josh right to the edge but didn’t let him finish. She was impressed at his restraint. Meg waited a few more seconds before continuing. She daintily wrapped her fingers around the upper half of Josh’s cock and placed her thumb on the crown of his cock. She then massaged her thumb against it as she closed the distance between her mouth and his head. 

Right before Meg closed her mouth around Josh’s cock he moved his hips up again in an attempt to speed up the process, but Meg pulled her head away. 

“I don’t reward impatient Masters. Are you going to be an impatient Master? Or will you let your loving maid take care of you properly?” Meg asked. Her lips were almost touching Josh’s cock and every word she said let out a hot breath that tickled the head. 

“Fuck! I’ll be patient, I swear!” 

Meg smiled, “That’s a good Master.” She then very slowly opened her mouth again and brought it over Josh’s cock but didn’t close her lips around it right away. She decided to punish him by leaving her open mouth around his shaft for a few more seconds, letting her hot breath completely envelop his shaft. 

It took every ounce of willpower from Josh not to just grab the back of Meg’s head and face fuck her right then and there. But, he decided to trust Meg and he wanted to follow through and see what she would do to him. Meg kept moving her head further down his shaft until it was entirely in her mouth. Then, all of a sudden she clamped her lips as tight as she could around the base of Josh’s cock and began sucking. Her tongue became a vortex, quickly swirling and dancing around his head and shaft, coating it in a layer of saliva. Meg started quickly bobbing her head up and down, her pink lipstick smearing itself all along Josh’s wet shaft. 

Josh was feeling more pleasure than he had felt in his entire life. The teasing Meg had done brought him to 99% of the way to his orgasm and suddenly sucking and licking his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world pushed him way beyond his threshold. His cock was so overloaded with pleasure that it didn’t cum right away. Josh shook uncontrollably as his cock throbbed in Meg’s mouth. 

Disregarding how good Josh was feeling, Meg bobbed her head even faster and pressed her tongue against his shaft, creating a direct path for his cum to flow once he came, which didn’t take long. 

Josh moaned at the top of his lungs and shot thick rope after thick rope of hot, salty cum into her mouth. Meg, being a good maid, swallowed as much cum as Josh was producing. For the first time ever, Josh felt as though he was completely draining his balls as he came. He filled Meg’s mouth over and over with his load. The fact that he could feel Meg swallowing all of his cum prolonged his orgasm that much longer. Once Josh was leaking out the last few drops of cum, Meg eagerly lapped it up and continued sucking his cock, trying to siphon every last drop of cum from Josh like her life depended on it. Meg eventually stopped and pulled her head off of Josh’s cock once he tried recoiling away from the sensitivity of his cock. 

Josh threw his head back and started panting heavily. Meg stood up and gave him another smile.

“How was that, my Master?” Meg asked. 

“In-Incredible. Thank you so much Meg.” 

“It was my pleasure. Please let me know if you need anything else done. I’m yours to command for the rest of the week after all.” Meg said, winking at Josh. 

There were several things he wished he could do to Meg right then. But, he needed some time to recover. He weakly waved his hand dismissively at Meg, signaling her to go away for the time being. Whatever Josh decided to do next, he knew he had to wait and save up a huge load for his maid.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg continued wearing her maid outfit for the next few days. She loved how sexy she looked in it and also loved the effect it had on Josh when he was around. She caught him multiple times staring at her ass as she was bending over to clean something and each time she caught him Meg teased Josh by wiggling her ass until he either looked away or took advantage of her. 

As much as Josh wanted to plow Meg every moment he got. He decided to hold off on fucking Meg for a couple of days to give his dick a chance to rest and to allow his balls to completely fill with cum. Josh found the more he fucked Meg the more each encounter blended together. He wanted at least one session with Meg to be mind blowing and unforgettable. The way he was going to accomplish this was by holding off on masturbating and having sex with Meg for as long as he could. At first, Josh stayed away from Meg; trying his hardest to avoid all contact with her. But, the longer he went without cumming, the more he wanted to see Meg. Near the end of the first day of self-isolation, Josh left his room and tried to find Meg. 

It didn’t take long to find her as Josh heard the sound of running water coming from the kitchen downstairs. He ran down the stairs and stopped right before he entered the kitchen. He hid behind the corner and peered in to see what Meg was doing. The first thing Josh saw was Meg filling a bucket full of water. It looked to him that she was preparing to wash the floor. Not long after Josh arrived Meg turned around and noticed Josh peeking. 

“You don’t have to watch from there. Come in!” Meg said, giving Josh a sultry look. 

Josh walked into the kitchen with his hands over his crotch, trying to conceal his boner from Meg. 

“Really? After everything we’ve done you’re gonna hide your dick from me?” Meg asked, putting a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side. 

“It’s not that! It’s just that I don’t want to cum just yet. I want to save it for a few more days so I can  _ really _ give it to you.” Josh explained. 

“Oh really? You’re not allowing yourself to cum?” Meg asked. 

“That’s right!” 

“So you won’t mind if I tell you to stay and watch me clean? After all, as my Master you have to make sure I do a good job cleaning.” Meg said as she turned away from Josh and started bending over to put the bucket of water on the floor. 

Josh could already feel his cock throb against his shorts as he saw Meg’s round, fat ass in all its glory. Meg smirked to herself as she wiggled her ass at Josh and grabbed the sponge from the bucket. She then squeezed the water out onto the floor and began rubbing the sponge against it. At the same time, Meg arched her back down and pushed her ass up as she continued wiggling it for Josh, proudly showing off for the horny man. Josh could barely contain himself already. After only a few days he had forgotten just how magnificent Meg’s naked ass was in person. That in addition to the fact that Meg was purposefully shaking her ass for  _ him _ drove Josh crazy. But, he balled his hand into a fist and squeezed his hand tightly in an attempt to distract himself from the ache in his groin and it seemed to work. 

Meg looked back to see the look of sweet agony on Josh’s face. She giggled when she saw the lengths he was going to in order not to cum. However, she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that Josh didn’t even have his cock out yet. She wanted to remedy that. As Meg went to stretch her arms out to wipe a part of the floor in front of her she “accidentally” knocked over the entire bucket of water onto the floor and fell in the puddle in a single motion. 

“Oh no! I guess I wasn’t paying attention and made a big mess! Can you help clean me Master?” Meg asked, flipping over onto her back and showing Josh her completely soaked front. 

Josh’s heart pounded in his chest. Even though Meg’s bra was dark in color, when it became wet it became slightly transparent, accentuating the curves of Meg’s large breasts. The water also revealed the outline of Meg’s dark brown nipples. Although Josh had seen Meg naked, the sight of her clothed and wet was extremely arousing. He could feel the precum leaking out his cock and already staining his shorts. 

Meg bit her bottom lip as she saw the dark spot form in Josh’s shorts where the tip of his cock was pressing against. As much as she wanted to take control and suck his dick right then and there, she thought it would be even hotter if she could get him to take her first. Meg took the wet sponge, held it over her chest and squeezed it, letting all of the water inside cascade over her chest and down her cleavage. Josh’s mouth hung open as he watched the water fall down her body. Without realizing it, Josh had moved his hand over his crotch and began rubbing his cock over his shorts. When he realized what he was doing, he didn’t stop. He desperately wanted to leave so he could continue building his load for later but his cock was begging him to stay. Meg absolutely loved the look on Josh’s face. It was almost pitiful how much agony he was in. She could clearly see the inner turmoil Josh was going through. 

“Come on Master, I really need your help cleaning up.” Meg cooed as she handed Josh a dry dishrag. 

Josh nervously swallowed as he reached out and took the rag from Meg with shaky hands. He then cautiously stepped closer to Meg, trying not to slip in the water. He then hesitantly pressed the cloth against Meg’s collarbone and began drying the upper part of her chest. Meg pouted after a few minutes of Josh continuously wiping the same area and not moving down her chest. 

“There are more places on me that are wet, Master. Like here!” Meg said, grabbing Josh’s hands and moving them down her chest. He had to fight the urge to cum as his hands glided over Meg’s wet breasts. As he wiped Meg’s cleavage she used her arms to press her breasts together, squeezing them onto Josh’s hands and causing him to let out an audible groan. 

Josh couldn’t hold out for much longer. He knew if Meg kept up this teasing for much longer he was going to cum in his shorts. He looked away from Meg’s tits to try and focus on something else in order to last longer but his gaze was drawn to Meg’s face which was somehow even worse for Josh at that moment. Meg was giving Josh an extremely sultry look and was slowly licking her lips as she looked him dead in the eyes. She then mouthed the words ‘Fuck me’ to Josh and that sent him over the edge. 

He threw his dishcloth to the side and pushed Meg over, laying her down into the puddle of water she made. Josh pinned himself on top of her as he reached down and hastily yanked down his shorts, exposing his throbbing, rock hard erection. As he positioned his cock between Meg’s thighs he accidentally brushed it against her leg, forcing him to stop for a second and recompose himself. He couldn’t believe he almost came from just that. After calming down a little Josh inched his cock closer to Meg’s pussy, making sure not to accidentally touch her again. Right as his cock brushed against Meg’s damp panties he pulled them aside and shoved his entire cock inside her tight cunt. 

“Fuck yes!” Meg moaned, grinning to herself having successfully seduced Josh. 

He frantically fucked Meg as hard and fast as he could immediately. The moment he stuck his cock inside of her he knew he was already going to blow. Josh just wanted his orgasm to be the best it could possibly be. His eyes locked onto Meg’s breasts as they bounced with each thrust. He was fucking Meg so hard that her tits threatened to bounce out of her bra with each thrust. Josh was making every part of him and Meg soaked the harder he fucked her. The water splashed up in between their thighs with such force that it went all over their torsos. 

“I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming!” Josh growled. 

“That’s it! Fill your maid’s slutty cunt with her hot seed Master!” Meg screamed. 

With just one more thrust Josh came. He came with such force that it felt as though his life force was being drained and he was pumping all of it deep inside Meg. Despite only recovering for one day he shot more cum than he ever had before, most likely due to the fact he was so aroused by Meg’s teasing. 

Meg loved every second she felt Josh’s hot cum fill her insides. It was something she loved about having Josh stay with her for the week and knew when it was time for him to leave she would be a bit disappointed. Sure, she had Gavin if she ever felt the need to get stuffed again but she knew it wouldn’t be the same. Josh always shot such huge, thick loads in comparison to Gavin. 

Once Josh finished cumming he collapsed on the floor beside Meg, laying in the water and not having enough energy to move. He looked over at Meg as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

“Mmm, that was wonderful Master! But I think you just made me more dirty than before.” Meg said, looking down at her soaking wet outfit. 

“R-Right, sorry about that.” Josh muttered. 

“It’s fine! After all, I’ll do anything to satisfy your needs.” Meg cooed. 

Josh rested on the floor for a while longer, staring at the ceiling in disbelief over how amazing this week had been. He knew he would never forget this moment for as long as he lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh was wiped out. Draining his balls into Meg on the floor really took it out of him. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep and that’s what he did. Once Josh gained the energy to move he helped Meg dry herself and clean the floor before drying his own clothes. Once he got them as dry as possible he took them off and headed to his bed in the guest bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. His mind immediately drifted to his most recent memory of fucking Meg in her maid outfit on the kitchen floor. Even in his half-asleep state his cock still managed to become slightly hard. He was surprised that his cock still had some life left in it after today but he wasn’t complaining. 

Right before he fell asleep Josh heard a knock on the door. 

“Hmm? Yeah?” Josh asked in a tired voice. 

“It’s me! Can I open the door?” Meg asked. 

“Sure.” Josh replied. 

Meg quickly opened the door, revealing to Josh that she had taken off her clothes as well, leaving her completely naked once again in the presence of the horny fan.

Meg ignored Josh’s lustful gaze fixated on her breasts as she began to speak, “Why don’t you come sleep in my bed?” She offered. 

Josh immediately woke up and shot up into a sitting position on the bed, “What!? A-Are you sure that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, of course I’m sure!,” Meg reached out and offered her hand to Josh, “Come on!” 

Without hesitation Josh took Meg’s smaller hands into his own and started following her. With every step he stared at Meg’s ass as it bounced and jiggled with every step, causing his cock to grow harder and harder; eventually growing rock hard by the time they reached her bedroom. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as he entered Meg’s bedroom. 

“Won’t Gavin be upset if he finds out about this?” Josh asked. 

Meg waved her hand dismissively, “Nah, he won’t find out. Whatever happens here will stay between us, right?” 

Josh nodded his head, “Yeah, of course!” He couldn’t help himself and decided to jump into the bed before Meg had a chance to sit on it. 

Meg laughed, “Wow, I didn’t realize you liked beds so much.” 

“I can’t help it, it just looks so comfortable.” Josh said as he felt himself get sucked into the mattress slightly, feeling it completely support his body weight. 

Meg simply climbed into the bed and laid down beside Josh. “You feel good?” Meg asked. 

“So good.” Josh answered. 

“What if I said there was a way to feel even better in this bed?” Meg said, raising an eyebrow seductively. 

Josh felt his cock twitch involuntarily, “And how would that be possible?” He asked. 

“Let me show you.” Meg whispered as she rested her fingers on Josh’s shaft. She then wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed it slightly, enjoying the sensation of his cock throbbing against her fingers. Meg began gingerly stroking Josh’s cock, watching his reaction to make sure he still wasn’t too sore from earlier. 

Josh winced a couple of times as Meg continued stroking his cock as it was a little sensitive from before. However, the more Meg stroked him, the more pleasure he felt and eventually he was no longer sensitive. Meg saw the look of pleasure on his face and took it as a sign to keep going. She moved her body closer to Josh until her breasts were pressing against his arm. Josh’s cock throbbed hard in Meg’s hand as soon as her tits touched him, turning Meg on slightly. 

Meg began stroking Josh faster. He moaned out loud and closed his to better focus on the feeling of Meg’s small, soft hand rubbing against his throbbing, aching shaft. 

“Oh fuck Meg. You’re right, I do feel better in this bed now.” Josh moaned. 

Meg then took her hand off of his cock and said, “I’m just getting started.”

She then shuffled her body down until her head was in between Josh’s thighs. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Meg Turney was about to suck him off in her own bed that she shares with her boyfriend Gavin. It felt so wrong. But at the same time it made this feel so much better. Precum leaked out of his tip as Meg brought her mouth closer to his cock head. Before she swallowed his shaft, Meg playfully danced her tongue around the head, lubricating it with her saliva as she licked up all of the precum leaking out of Josh. Once Meg completely cleaned his tip she swallowed the entirety of Josh’s shaft in a single motion. 

The extra sensitivity from before was coming back into effect for Josh in a major way. The pleasure Josh received from Meg’s mouth seemed to be amplified by at least a factor of ten. He couldn’t help but buck his hips wildly, trying to keep his entire cock in Meg’s mouth for as long as possible. To her credit, Meg was more than willing to oblige to Josh’s desires. As she pressed her face against his stomach, Meg sucked on Josh’s cock as hard as she could while at the same time hungrily licked all around his shaft and head. It felt to Josh as though Meg was trying to milk his cock for something to drink like she was about to die of thirst. 

Josh was so turned on by Meg’s enthusiasm and his cock sensitivity that he was already about to cum from just her blowjob and handjob. Meg could somehow sense Josh’s impending orgasm and quickly pulled her head off of his cock. 

“Why did you stop?” Josh asked. 

“Because I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me in the same fucking bed Gavin fucks me in.” Meg growled as she began crawling on top of Josh. 

He then realized he had no say in the matter. Meg was going to fuck him whether he wanted it or not, which he wanted obviously. However, with how close he was from her blowjob, Josh was worried he would cum immediately. Meg moaned loudly, almost screamed, as soon as Josh’s cock entered her pussy. 

“Fucking fill my pussy with cum! Get me fucking pregnant in the bed I share with Gavin!” Meg cried in pleasure as she started bouncing on Josh’s cock. 

That was all it took for Josh to cum. Being put right on the edge from her mouth coupled with Meg’s frantic pleas and the amplified sensation of her tight, wet pussy swallowing his sensitive cock was too much for Josh to handle. He moaned loudly, almost as loud as Meg, as he shot the remainder of the cum he had left inside, which wasn’t a whole lot. 

As soon as Josh’s orgasm subsided he picked Meg up and moved her off of his cock, despite how horny she was. 

“Why did you stop!? I was really enjoying that!” Meg said angrily. 

“I’m sorry but my cock is way too sensitive to fuck right now! I promise first thing tomorrow morning I’ll fuck you as much as you want. Just please let me rest for now.” Josh pleaded. 

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. But you had better keep your promise.” Meg warned. 

“I will, don’t worry.” Josh yawned. He disregarded Meg as he climbed under the covers and quickly fell asleep, both excited and nervous for what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh woke up to the sensation of a pair of warm, wet lips wrapped around his morning wood. It was a much welcome change to how he started off the week; having to ask Meg for every little thing he wanted. Josh began to wake up more and more the longer Meg bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He opened his eyes and peeked down and saw that Meg was under the covers so his view of having his cock sucked was just the blanket moving up and down rapidly. Josh closed his mouth to hold back his moans, he didn’t want to interrupt Meg or break her concentration by letting her know he was awake. Also, Josh was incredibly turned on by the idea of Meg using his body while he was asleep. That idea seemed to arouse Meg as well, Josh figured as she sucked his cock with so much more passion and vigor than ever before. 

Every time Meg bobbed down she took Josh’s entire shaft in her mouth; her nose pressing against his stomach. Her entire mouth was salivating all over his cock, making it nice and slick for Meg to easily move up and down it. She also pressed her tongue against his shaft and licked it up and down in time with her strokes. Josh had no idea how long Meg had been going at this since he woke up but he knew he was getting close. He debated internally whether or not he should warn Meg before he blew his load. It was the polite thing to do obviously, however Josh had a lingering fear that if he did warn her Meg would get startled and stop sucking, thereby ruining his orgasm. 

However, Josh took too long to decide and before he could make a choice he felt his cock throb and swell much larger than before as it filled Meg’s eager mouth with his seed. Despite having no warning, Meg was able to swallow Josh’s load with ease. Every time he shot another thick rope she was able to get it all down her throat by the time Josh shot the next jet of cum. As he kept his mouth closed to prevent any sound from escaping, the rest of his body expressed what his mouth couldn’t. His entire body shook from the immense pleasure brought by Meg’s mouth. His core tightened and he thrusted his hips up into her mouth, hoping she would take all of his cock in her mouth as he came, which she did with ease. 

Once Josh finally finished cumming Meg sucked on his cock for a few more seconds before slowly taking her lips off of him with an audible popping sound. Josh sunk into the bed and breathed deeply as he watched Meg shuffle around under the covers for a few seconds before lifting them over her head and dropping them behind her. At first, Josh was surprised to see Meg naked but as he recalled the circumstances of this week it all made sense to him. 

“Good morning,” Meg cooed, “How was that?” She asked as she climbed back beside Josh and laid down on the bed beside him. 

“That was… That was incredible! Not that I mind at all but why the sudden initiative?” Josh asked. 

“Well you only have a couple of days left here so I thought I’d do something special for you.” Meg explained. 

She was right. Time had flown for Josh so much that he had completely forgotten he was leaving tomorrow night. He couldn’t help but already feel like he was going to miss this experience. He felt as though there was still more he wanted to do with Meg before he left. 

“Hey, Meg,” Josh began. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Meg replied. 

“There’s something I want to do with you before I leave.” Josh said, turning his face away from Meg in slight embarrassment. 

“What is it? With everything we’ve done over this past week there’s nothing you could say that would surprise me.” Meg said reassuringly. 

Josh took a deep breath and continued, “I really want to fuck your ass again.” 

“Again? But I’m still sore from the last time!” Meg whined as she rubbed her ass with her hand. 

“Please? I’m leaving tomorrow plus, I hear the more you do anal the more you get used to it and the less it hurts.” Josh said, trying to say anything to convince Meg at this point. 

Meg actually had to think about Josh’s request. She was telling the truth, her ass was still extremely sore even though he fucked her ass on one of the first days he was here. She couldn’t fathom how sore she would be if she let him do it again. But, Meg began considering just letting him do it. After all, he  _ did _ pay a million dollars to be here and to do whatever he wanted to her. Plus, he had given Meg some pretty unbelievable experiences already. She spent the next few seconds silently debating in her head before she came to a decision. 

“Fine, since you’re leaving tomorrow I guess it’s okay.” Meg said reluctantly as she began positioning herself on the bed so then her ass was facing Josh. She spread her legs open to give Josh a better view, and better access to her asshole. 

Although Josh just came buckets a few moments ago his cock was already rock hard once again. After the first time he fucked Meg’s ass he desperately wanted another go at it. It was so much tighter than her other holes and just felt so good to fuck. As fast as he could, Josh leapt up from his laying down position and planted himself on his knees behind Meg and her fat, juicy ass. 

Josh grabbed his cock and pressed the head against Meg’s asshole. He heard her gasp and couldn’t hold it anymore. With no hesitation Josh thrusted his hips forward as hard as he could, plunging the entire length of his cock inside Meg’s extremely tight asshole. Meg yelped in pain as she felt her ass get completely stuffed by Josh’s big cock. Meg couldn’t feel any pleasure as Josh started thrusting. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Can you slow down a bit?” Meg asked through gritted teeth as she tried to fight back the pain. 

Josh groaned in pleasure, “Sorry, can’t. Your ass feels way too fucking good!” Not a moment later he began fucking her ass even faster. 

Meg clawed into the bed sheets, curled her toes, bit her tongue, she did everything she could to fight through the pain of getting brutally fucked in the ass. She knew Josh had no ill intent towards her, it’s just that he wasn’t able to hold back his lust. Meg couldn’t count the number of times she had coerced one of her ex boyfriends into doing things she wanted under similar circumstances. 

Meg wasn’t a Saint however. She did have her limits and Josh was very quickly reaching them as he grabbed onto her waist and pounded her ass as hard as he could, moaning as loud as he could the whole time. Meg tried to tell Josh to at least slow down but could only let out loud yelps every time she opened her mouth. 

Then, to Meg’s surprise, it started to feel good. Her ass hurt like hell and she knew it was going to be sore probably for weeks but pleasure managed to weave itself between all the pain. Meg almost felt the need to let out a moan of pleasure. However, before she could Josh moaned, 

“Fuck! I’m fucking cumming Meg! I’m gonna cum inside your tight little asshole! FUCK!” 

Josh could barely finish his sentence before he filled Meg’s ass with surprisingly even more cum than the blowjob. Meg felt the lower half of her body shiver as she felt the odd sensation of cum flooding her asshole. As soon as Josh finished cumming he quickly pulled his deflating cock out of Meg and let his cum pour out onto the bed, forming a sizable puddle on the sheets. Meg collapsed, her body going limp on the bed as the only thing she could feel was the immense pain and soreness emanating from her asshole. 

“That was amazing Meg! Thank you!” Josh said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Meg said weakly, “Hopefully that’s the last time we do anal.” 

“What do you mean? By the time I leave I want you to love anal more than regular sex!” 


	8. Chapter 8

To Josh’s dismay it was the last day he would be staying at Meg Turney’s house. He had spent the better part of the past week using Meg, fucking her as much as he wanted. Although it cost quite a bit of money he felt he definitely got his money’s worth. He was upset that he had to leave so soon. He knew as soon as he left and wasn’t able to have sex with Meg ever again he would always miss it. Every time he had sex or masturbated afterwards he would always be thinking about his week with Meg. But, for the next couple of hours he still had unlimited access to Meg. He had just woken up once again in Meg’s bed and found she wasn’t there giving him a blowjob like yesterday. A second later he heard the sound of the shower running and realized where Meg was. 

Josh’s cock was already rock hard. Partly because of his morning wood and partly because of anticipation of what he was planning on doing to Meg as soon as she came back into the bedroom. After their morning anal sex yesterday Josh took a break for a couple of hours to shower and get some food before finding Meg and plowing her tight asshole again, over and over. He could not get enough of it. For the first time that week, and even in his entire life, Josh was able to cum six times in a row. Him and Meg fucked all afternoon long yesterday without a break longer than a couple of seconds. Josh would fuck Meg’s ass, fill it up full of cum, and then as soon as he finished he would start thrusting his cock into her ass once again. Meg tried to be a good sport about it despite how much she initially didn’t like anal. She had to admit every time he came in her ass Meg felt herself cum as well, with each subsequent orgasm stronger than the last. Her orgasms didn’t take away from the pain of literally getting fucked in the ass though. Meg could barely walk after the anal sex she had in the morning. After the afternoon anal marathon she really couldn’t walk. Josh was concerned for Meg but she reassured him she would be fine and just needed a little rest. So, after that afternoon Josh held off on fucking Meg again for the rest of the day but, that didn’t stop Josh from jerking off onto Meg’s body a handful of times before he went to sleep. She didn’t mind him cumming on her, in fact she encouraged it since she was still too sore to fuck. Meg also promised Josh he could fuck her in the ass as many times as he wanted before he had to leave for his flight. 

Meg was just finishing up in the shower and found herself eagerly anticipating the next time Josh would fuck her ass. She knew Gavin would never do it even if she asked so this would be the last time she would get fucked in the ass for a long time. Meg stepped out of the shower and began drying herself when she received a text from Gavin. 

“Hey, I managed to catch an earlier flight so I’ll be back sooner than I thought.” Meg read out loud to nobody in particular. 

She felt a pit form in her stomach. She wasn’t prepared to have Gavin come home so early. She really wanted to fuck Josh at least one more time before he came home. Meg read the text once again and noticed Gavin never said exactly  _ when _ he’d be home. But, Meg could assume he sent this text right before his plane took off and knew the flight would be at least a couple of hours since he was flying from LA. She knew she still had time, just not a lot of it. 

She quickly finished drying herself and threw her towel on the ground as she marched back into the bedroom, greeted by the sight of Josh with his eyes closed masturbating under the blanket. 

“We have to fuck. Now” Meg said bluntly. 

Josh’s eyes shot open and his hand stopped moving. He looked up and saw Meg standing in the doorway completely naked with her hand on her hip. He didn’t ask why she was being so forward and frankly, he didn’t care. He was so turned on my Meg’s bluntness that the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to fuck her fat, round ass again. He jumped out of bed, grabbed Meg’s shoulder and threw her onto the bed. 

Meg looked back at Josh and bit her lip and smiled as she watched him grab his throbbing cock and line it up with her asshole. She let out a moan of mostly pleasure as he roughly rammed the entirety of his cock inside of her. Meg should have accounted for some residual soreness from yesterday but with how relaxed she felt after her shower she thought it wouldn’t come into play. However, after taking Josh’s cock up her ass so many times yesterday the pain quickly subsided and was replaced entirely with pleasure. Her hole became perfectly shaped for Josh’s huge cock, gripping his shaft perfectly as he kept thrusting in and out of her. 

“Fuck yes! That feels so fucking good! Fuck me harder!” Meg moaned as she began matching Josh’s thrusts with her own, pushing her ass against his shaft as he pulled away for each stroke. 

Meg gripped the bed sheets and gritted her teeth as Josh did as she asked. He immediately began fucking her ass harder than he ever had before. Meg was pleasantly surprised that there was no pain. In fact, there was  just an incredible amount of pleasure that coursed through her body. Each time Josh rammed his cock as hard as he could deep inside Meg powerful jolts of pleasure shot through Meg’s entire body, causing her to tremble. Her knees turned to jelly and she put her entire body weight on the bed, which allowed Josh to get a better angle to plunge his cock inside Meg right to his base.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!!!” Meg cried. She couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Josh’s cock that deep inside of her. Almost her entire body went numb except for the pleasure that was going from her ass directly to her soaking wet cunt. Her pussy was spasming wildly as the most powerful orgasm of her life took over. She trembled and shook uncontrollably on the bed as she came; Josh continuing to fuck her the entire time. 

Halfway through her orgasm Josh came as well. He let out loud grunts with each rope of cum he fired into Meg’s eager asshole, which prolonged Meg’s orgasm. As the pair eventually came down from their respective climaxes they collapsed on the bed beside each other. Meg and Josh looked at each other and smiled. Both completely satisfied. They both wished this moment would last forever.

A moment later Meg perked her head up and asked, “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

“Oh fuck!” Meg exclaimed. 

“What is it!?” Josh asked. 

“Gavin’s home already! I just heard a car door slam and I hear him talking to someone in the driveway! You have to get dressed now!” Meg quickly explained. 

“What about you?” 

“Don’t worry about me! Just get dressed and get the fuck out! Gavin can’t know what we did this week!” 

Josh didn’t need to hear anymore. Luckily for him, he had enough strength to stand up and get dressed. He quickly found his the last outfit he wore and put it back on. He then grabbed his bag which he already had packed in preparation for leaving today and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. As he reached the ground floor he heard the front door open. He didn’t look back as he ran right out the back door and slammed it behind him. Josh then hopped the fence and ran out to the street from the neighbor's yard and ordered an Uber to take him to the airport. 

As Josh waited for his ride he wondered how Meg was going to explain the cum leaking out of her ass to Gavin. But, as he got into his Uber that whole situation didn’t matter to him and he spent the rest of the ride reminiscing about the past week. 

“What on Earth happened here!?” Gavin asked as he walked into his and Meg’s bedroom and saw her laying on the bed, breathing hard and with a river of cum leaking out of her ass. 

“I just got fucked in the ass and I loved it!” Meg admitted after realizing she had been caught red handed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Josh was grinning from ear to ear as he hopped in his Uber heading back into Austin. He just got word that his flight home had been cancelled and instead of hanging out at the airport until he could get on another plane he decided to head back to Meg’s house and try to stay there for a couple of extra days. With how happy she was with him when they last spoke Josh figured it wouldn’t be a problem. His only concern was Gavin. Josh was not looking forward to dealing with him when he went back. 

A moment later Josh’s phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and didn’t recognize the number, but knew the area code was for Austin so he decided to answer. 

“Hello?” Josh asked. 

“Hey there! It’s me!” Meg cheerfully said. 

“Oh hey there! I wasn’t expecting you to call - what’s up?” 

“So it turns out Gavin forgot he had another job to do in LA so he’s heading back to the airport and getting on another flight right now and I was just wondering if your flight had already left.” Meg said. 

“No, it didn’t. Actually, my flight was cancelled and it’s going to be a while before they can get me on another one.” Josh explained. 

“Awesome! I mean, not awesome but if you need a place to crash I’d be more than happy to have you come back.” Meg said. 

“Where do you think I’m heading right now?” Josh said, unable to hold back a grin. 

“What are the odds!?” Meg said excitedly, “When do you think you’ll get here?” 

“I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.” 

“Perfect! I’ll see you then!” Meg then hung up the phone. 

Josh felt his cock already start to harden in his pants in anticipation for what he had planned for Meg as soon as he walked in her house. He began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, just wishing the driver would speed the rest of the way so he could see Meg sooner but, he didn’t want to be rude so he said nothing. The rest of the car ride was agonizing for Josh. With every passing second Josh’s cock grew harder and harder until it was rock hard about halfway through the ride. He rubbed his knees together to try and take his mind off his erection but it didn’t work. It took every ounce of willpower for Josh not to pull his pants down and start jerking off in the back of the Uber. He then pulled out his phone and stared at the Uber screen and watched the car get closer and closer to his destination. Josh began bouncing his leg up and down as he watched himself get closer to Meg. He felt precum leak out of his cock through his underwear and stain his jeans. Josh moved his hand to cover his stain but accidentally brushed his hand against the head of his cock, causing him to nearly cum. He managed to hold back his orgasm for the remainder of the ride by staying perfectly still. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Josh arrived at Meg’s house. He got out of the car as fast as he could, nearly tripping on the car on his way out, and then ran to Meg’s front door. He pounded his fist against the door a few times before just trying to open the door himself. As Josh shook the door back and forth trying to get it open Meg opened it from the other side. 

“It’s good to see you - Ah!” Meg was cut off when Josh stepped into the doorway and grabbed Meg’s shoulders and began pushing her back. He couldn’t hold back anymore, especially seeing that Meg was already naked when the door opened. He dropped the bag he was carrying as he pushed Meg back into the nearest couch. 

Meg didn’t fight and in fact smirked as she let Josh take control. Her pussy was already soaked when she opened the door and just became even more wet as Josh turned her around and bent her over the arm of the couch in the living room. He hastily undid his belt and zipped down his pants. Meg tried to move a bit to make herself a little more comfortable but as soon as she tried to move Josh slapped his hand down onto her back and pushed down as hard as he could, holding her in place. Meg smiled and bit her lip; she loved how forceful Josh was being. 

Josh didn’t have enough patience to take his pants off and opted to push them down just past his knees before he took his cock out of his boxers and immediately began aligning it with Meg’s asshole. Meg looked behind to see Josh slide his cock in and noticed the front door was wide open and they were in plain view of anyone who happened to walk by the house. The thought of a bunch of people catching her getting railed in the ass and staying to watch from the street turned Meg on even more. She couldn’t wait any longer and moved her hips back, taking part of Josh’s cock into her hole.

Josh groaned as he dug his fingers into Meg’s hips and started thrusting as hard as he could. He wasted no time easing into it or with any foreplay, which by the way Meg was reacting she didn’t mind one bit. 

“Oh fuck yes! You have no idea how fucking bad I needed your cock again!” Meg moaned loudly, not seeming to care if any passerby heard. 

Josh only grunted in response. He was more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life. He had been at this state for so long that his mind had reverted to base animal instincts. The only thing he needed right now was to fill Meg’s hole full of his cum. He continued thrusting erratically as he tried to fuck Meg as fast as he could. It didn’t take long for sweat to begin pouring down Josh and Meg as they fucked like wild animals in heat. 

Meg was in love with how rough Josh was being. She had been fucked in the ass so many times over the past week by Josh that she was starting to prefer it over regular sex. She moaned louder and louder the faster Josh fucked her. She went from not caring if people saw her to wanting to have people watch her get brutally fucked in the ass. The thought of having a bunch of strangers witness her becoming nothing more than a bitch in heat triggered an extremely powerful orgasm for Meg. 

Her entire body trembled and tightened around Josh’s cock as she came. She opened her mouth but couldn’t make any noise. Feeling Meg cum on his cock made Josh cum as well. He growled loudly as he filled Meg’s ass to the brim with his hot cum. As the last few dribbles of cum leaked out of his cock his knees gave out and fell to the floor. 

Meg and Josh both sat there, panting trying to catch their breath after their intense fuck. After Meg regained some of her strength she got up and closed the front door and smiled at Josh. 

“That was fun and all but how about next time we don’t give the neighbors a free show?” Meg said coyly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the short amount of time Josh had been back at Meg’s house they had already fucked a half dozen times. As soon as the door was closed Josh proceeded to fuck Meg in the ass over and over, all over the house. They started by fucking a couple more times in the living room before moving to the kitchen, where Josh bent Meg over the counter and fucked her brains out. Meg could barely walk after they were done in the kitchen, but Josh was nowhere near close to being done. After filling her with another two loads in the kitchen Josh picked up Meg and began carrying her to her bedroom. However, right as Josh got to the top of the stairs leading to the second floor he couldn’t wait anymore. He put Meg down on her feet and then pinned her against the wall. Despite how physically tired Meg was she loved the feeling of Josh brutally fucking her against the wall like an animal. It didn’t take long for Josh and Meg to cum harder than ever at the top of the stairs; Josh spraying his cum all over Meg’s back and all over the carpeted floor. 

Meg passed out right there on the floor as soon as she finished cumming. Josh still had a bit of energy left. He had enough energy to pick up Meg and carry her to her bed, laying her down and throwing the other half of the blanket she wasn’t lying on over her. Josh climbed into the bed next to her and rested and waited for Meg to wake up, He wasn’t particularly tired since it was only mid afternoon so he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he wanted to. He spent the first few minutes just staring at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular. Josh’s mind then went back to the plethora of memories he had of all the times he had fucked Meg over the past week. He tried to count the number of times he and Meg had sex in the past 24 hours and quickly realized he couldn’t properly count the number of times. 

All he wanted to do was fuck Meg again. He looked over at her and saw she was sound asleep, but that didn’t stop his cock from getting hard. He stared at Meg’s chest, which was still covered by the blanket and watched it rise and fall with each of her breaths. His fingers left his side and crawled their way up the blanket until they reached the top. Josh hesitated for a moment. He began having second thoughts about doing more. Even though for the entire week he knew Meg absolutely loved everything he did to her Josh couldn’t shake the feeling that this was maybe a step too far. He looked away from Meg’s chest for just a moment before locking his gaze back on them. The longer he watched her chest move up and down, the harder he became. Eventually, his arousal was too much to bear and he snaked his fingers underneath the covers. Josh felt his heart race as he brushed against Meg’s smooth, soft skin.He continued trailing his fingers down Meg’s body until he found her left breast. 

He shuddered in anticipation as he slowly wrapped his hand around it and began lightly squeezing it. His cock throbbed as he continued kneading and squeezing Meg’s tit as she slept. It felt so wrong to be doing this while she was asleep but that just turned Josh on even more. After about a minute of groping his cock ached for more. He used his other hand to grab the blanket and slowly pull it off of Meg, revealing her naked, sleeping body. Josh couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Meg in the ass while she slept. He carefully moved his feet to the floor and stood up. He then tip toed his way over to the side of the bed Meg was on and hesitated once again. What he was about to do was  _ definitely _ crossing a line. But the way Meg was just lying there, completely defenseless and without a care in the world, was too much for Josh to bear. 

He slowly crawled onto the bed on top of Meg, being careful not to touch her or move the bed too much and accidentally wake her up. Josh managed to get his body over Meg's, his hands planted beside her shoulders and his legs placed on the outsides of her knees. He ogled Meg’s voluptuous nude body. It was a sight he should have been used to but seeing her naked and completely vulnerable completely changed the dynamic. At that moment, he didn’t see Meg as a woman to have sex with but as a vessel to dump his cum into. Josh let out short, hot breaths as he inched his cock between Meg’s legs. He took a deep breath as he moved one of his hands up and gently placed it on Meg’s left leg. He grabbed the underside of her leg and picked it up. Josh slowly moved it to the side to give himself better access to Meg’s holes. He was surprised with himself that he was able to restrain himself from fucking Meg for this long. He was determined to have Meg not wake up. So, Josh grabbed his cock and moved himself up until his cock was resting against Meg’s pussy. 

Josh had fucked Meg’s ass so much in the past couple of days he had forgotten what her pussy felt like and wanted to remedy that. He began shaking in anticipation, so much so that he had a difficult time properly aligning his cock with her cunt. Right before he was about to thrust his cock in he pondered the implications of what he was about to do, wondering if what he was about to do counted as rape. The longer he waited the less he cared. Josh just needed to be inside of Meg right now. 

Josh had to stifle a loud moan as he slid his cock inside Meg’s cunt. As he began thrusting in and out of her Josh had to fight the urge to immediately fuck her brains out. He inched his way back and forth, closely watching Meg’s face to make sure she didn’t wake up. He had a few close calls when Meg shuffled in her sleep but thankfully didn’t wake up. The longer Josh fucked Meg and she didn’t wake up the more he was emboldened to go faster. Josh leaned over Meg’s body and braced himself against the bed as he fucked Meg faster. He let out a soft moan as he watched her big, natural tits jiggle with each thrust. Josh couldn’t get over how sexy Meg looked, getting fucked while she was asleep. He was about to cum already. Instead of slowing down to preserve himself Josh began thrusting as fast as he could, hoping to cum inside Meg before she woke up.

Somehow, despite Josh’s frantic thrusting Meg was still sound asleep. Watching her innocent, sleeping face as he violated her body sent Josh over the edge. He moaned loudly as he pumped Meg’s defenseless pussy full of his cum. Meg’s body stayed limp the whole time he came inside of her, causing Josh to drain every last drop of cum from his balls and pour it into Meg. He thought it would be so fucking hot if he managed to get Meg pregnant while she was sound asleep. His cock twitched a little at the thought. As Josh pulled out of Meg she began to stir. Her eyes sleepily blinked open as she looked around confused. 

“Wha- What’s happening?” Meg asked. Josh didn’t answer right away so she looked around to investigate, which brought her gaze to her pussy that was currently overflowing with cum. 

“Did you just fuck me while I was sleeping?” Meg asked. 

Josh meekly nodded. 

Meg broke out in a devilish grin, “Well next time wake me up so I can enjoy it too!”


	11. Chapter 11

Meg knew having Josh stay with her for a week she was going to have to cancel all of her Twitch streams for that week. However, she didn’t plan on having Josh come back and stay with her for a couple extra days. She considered cancelling her upcoming streams but felt too guilty about already missing a whole week of streams to cancel another one. She also tossed around the idea of having Josh join her stream for a bit but ultimately decided against it, fearing people might get the wrong idea like he’s Meg’s new boyfriend or that she’s cheating on Gavin with him; although the second point was valid she didn’t want to deal with those comments on her stream. So, the day after Josh came back Meg had her first stream since taking her hiatus. Nothing too extraordinary happened. She had a few more donations and subscribers than normal but that was to be expected after not streaming for an entire week. 

Meanwhile, Josh was exiled to the second floor as far away from Meg’s streaming room as possible. He was horny, as he had been for the better part of the past week staying with Meg. He didn’t get a chance to fuck her this morning because he woke up a bit too late and Meg didn’t want to have sex and ruin her already done make-up before her stream today. All Josh could do was sit and wait for Meg’s stream to be done. He laid down in Meg’s bed and pulled up her stream on his phone and started watching, jerking his cock as he watched. No matter how long he jerked, Josh knew he was never going to get off this way. He thought about looking up some sexy pictures of Meg to masturbate to but immediately dismissed the idea. There was only one thing that could get him off, and that was fucking Meg. But all Josh could do was lay there and wait for her stream to finish. Every second that passed felt like an eternity for Josh. He wished he could just break into Meg’s stream room and just fuck the ever-loving shit out of her. 

A few hours passed and Josh breathed a huge sigh of relief as it looked like Meg was finally wrapping up her stream. He couldn’t wait anymore. Josh jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and made a beeline for Meg’s streaming room. He came to a halt right in front of the door and pressed his ear against it. 

“Another stream in the books!” Meg said. Josh could hear her getting up from her chair and that’s when he decided to enter. 

“Finally! I couldn’t wait anymore!” Josh said as he slammed the door shut behind him. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed so he was standing at full mast, completely naked in front of Meg. 

Meg bit her lip as she eyed Josh’s erect manhood. She felt herself salivate as she stepped closer to him. “I couldn’t wait either. So do you want to take this to the bedroom?” She asked, seductively raising an eyebrow at Josh. 

He shook his head. “I need you right fucking now. You made me wait way too long.” 

Meg felt herself become much more wet than before. Like Josh, she was also holding back the urge to fuck Josh during her stream, and was thankful she didn’t have to hide her arousal any longer. Meg couldn’t wait to take off all of her clothes and instead just hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them down along with her panties. She then turned around and wiggled her fat, round ass at Josh, hoping to entice him to fuck it. 

Josh didn’t need any extra encouragement. He closed the distance between himself and Meg and roughly grabbed her shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin. He then forced her over to the nearest arcade cabinet and pushed her against it, bending her over onto the buttons on the machine. Josh held Meg in place with one hand as he used his other one to guide his cock to one of Meg’s holes. Frankly, he didn’t care which one he ended up inside of, as long as he was fucking Meg in the next few seconds he was happy. 

As soon as Josh felt his cock start to go inside of something he thrusted his cock forward as hard as he could. To his and Meg’s delight the hole he found first was her asshole. Meg moaned loudly and braced herself against the arcade cabinet as Josh fucked her like a wild animal. This had been the longest period of time the two of them had gone without fucking in the past week and it definitely showed. Less than a minute into sex and Josh and Meg were already drenched with sweat. He was grunting loudly with each thrust and Meg was continuously moaning, crying out Josh’s name as loud as she could, not caring if anyone heard. 

Josh’s eyes flickered to the side for a moment and caught a glimpse of Meg’s streaming PC and saw on it her Twitch chat spamming like mad. Each message disappeared just as quickly as it showed up. At first Josh thought maybe Meg was hosting another channel but as his eyes darted to Meg’s other monitor he saw himself fucking Meg like a bitch in heat against the arcade cabinet and realized what had happened. He considered telling Meg she had left her stream on but decided against it. Josh thought it was so much hotter to fuck Meg with an audience of possibly thousands watching them. He turned his gaze back to Meg and found new strength from his newfound audience to fuck Meg even harder. 

Meg yelped in pain as it felt like Josh was trying to tear her ass apart with his cock. She clenched the machine with an iron grip, her knuckles turning white as she embraced the pain. Like every other time Josh fucked her ass however, the pain quickly turned into pleasure and Meg found herself thrusting her ass back against Josh’s cock, trying to keep as much of it inside her for as long as possible. 

“OH FUCK! JOSH YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD DON’T FUCKING STOP!!!” Meg screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“FUCK! MEG I’M GONNA CUM IN YOUR ASS!!!” Josh yelled. 

“FUCK YES! FUCKING FILL MY SLUTTY ASS FULL OF CUM! I FUCKING NEED IT INSIDE OF ME!!!” 

Josh looked back at the Twitch chat and saw every single message telling Josh to cum inside of Meg. That was his tipping point. He let out a loud, guttural groan and shot rope after rope of hot, thick cum deep inside of Meg’s asshole, causing her to cum as well. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M FUCKING CUMMING JOSH! I’M CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK!!!” Meg screamed. Her entire body shook and spasmed as waves of pleasure enveloped her right to her core. If Josh wasn’t grabbing onto her hips she would have immediately collapsed to the floor. 

As Meg’s knees turned to jelly Josh propped her up against the cabinet. Both of them panting heavily and trying to recover from such an intense fuck. 

“Wow… I should make you wait more often.” Meg giggled. 

Josh frowned, “That’s not fair. You know I can’t get enough of you.” 

Meg giggled again, “I know, I’m just teasing.” 

“So did you mean to stream us fucking to the whole world or did you accidentally forget to turn off your stream?” Josh asked. 

Meg looked back at Josh and he saw all the color drain from her face. 

“You’re fucking with  _ me _ now, right? Please say that you are!” Meg begged. 

Josh pointed at her streaming computer, “I’m afraid not. Look.” 

Meg looked to where Josh was pointing and saw what he was saying was true. She had just had the best sex of her life, and it was in front of thousands of people and was most lilely going to be seen by millions. This had always been Meg’s worst nightmare. She normally triple checked to make sure her stream was off before she attempted to do anything sexy with Gavin. She figured she must have forgotten to check since Josh came in the room immediately after she finished streaming. 

The more Meg thought about this situation, the more she was okay with it. Not only that, but she found it kind of hot. She thought about all those people who got to see her act like a complete whore, submitting herself to Josh’s will and it turned her on even more. However, Meg thought it was best to end the stream now and end everyone’s free show. With her last bit of strength Meg got up from the arcade machine and walked over to her PC and shut off her stream. 

She then turned around to Josh and said, “We should do that again sometime.”


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a couple of weeks since Josh had stayed with Meg for a little more than a week. At first, while Josh was over and even for a few days afterwards Meg absolutely loved having him over and having him fuck her brains out over and over again. That was until Gavin caught wind of what the two of them were really doing. The only reason he agreed to this in the first place was because of how much money Meg was going to make from this and he just thought Meg and Josh would just hang out with each other for a week. As soon as Gavin caught wind of Meg and Josh having sex he was livid. The moment Gavin told Meg what he knew she immediately broke down and ever since that day Meg had deeply regretted her actions. Since Gavin was still furious with her, even after all the time that had passed, Meg decided to take a little vacation to San Diego. She had no intention of cheating on Gavin again while she was there. She just needed to take a few days to clear her head. It also helped that TwitchCon was happening so she could go there to help distract herself. 

It seemed to work as a sufficient distraction. Plus, Meg was actually enjoying herself for the first time since Gavin first got mad at her. The first day of the convention went well enough. Meg walked around the con floor, met some of the streamers she liked watching, took pictures with a few fans, and overall had a pretty pleasant day. She went to bed in her hotel with a big smile on her face and looked forward to what tomorrow would bring. 

It started off similarly to yesterday; meeting and saying hi to people and walking the floor. However, when she was taking pictures with a line of fans that had suddenly formed she recognized one of the faces waiting in line. 

“What’s he doing here?” She muttered under her breath right after a fan finished taking a picture with her. 

It was Josh. Although it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibilities for him to be at the same convention as her, especially one like TwitchCon, she was still surprised nonetheless. She  _ really _ didn’t want to talk to him. Even just seeing him was enough for knots of guilt to form in her stomach. Meg almost felt nauseous from the immense guilt as Josh reached the front of the line. Her mind screamed at her to just run away. She knew any interaction with Josh would be a bad idea, especially after their live stream a couple of weeks ago. The rumors wouldn’t stop. She had to leave. 

“Hey there! It’s good to see you again.” Josh said as he held his arms open for a hug. 

However, all of her thoughts going at a mile a minute, Meg smiled and returned his hug. “What are you doing here?” Meg whispered in his ear. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Josh whispered back. Meg jumped as she felt his large hands grab her ass. 

“You can’t!” Meg harshly whispered. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure everyone here saw us do much worse together.” Josh whispered as he gave her ass a firm squeeze. 

Meg felt a blush creep across her face, “Please let go, we can’t do it again!” 

“You sure? It doesn’t seem like you hate what I’m doing right now.” Josh whispered as he gave her ass a harder squeeze. 

He was right. Meg loved the feeling of his big, strong hands squeezing her ass in public without a care in the world. The last time she had felt the touch of another man was the last time she had sex with Josh. Gavin didn’t even want to be near her. Meg moaned as Josh continued squeezing, her resolve quickly waning. 

“Let’s take this back to my hotel room.” Josh whispered directly into Meg’s ear in a husky tone.

Meg felt her knees grow weak. She didn’t know when it happened but the knots in her stomach settled and she no longer felt any guilt as it was all replaced with lust. Josh pulled Meg closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other. Meg could feel the outline of his already hard cock rubbing against her stomach. She had forgotten how big he was down there. More importantly, how much bigger he was than Gavin. He began rubbing it harder against her. Meg could feel it throbbing through his shorts. She moaned again, this time a bit louder. She knew people could hear her as they walked by but that just turned her on even more. The voice in her head that previously told her that this was a bad idea was nothing more than a faint echo at this point. Meg lowered her hands down Josh’s back until they reached his ass. She then returned the favor and started squeezing his ass in the middle of the convention floor. 

Meg looked up into Josh’s eyes right as he looked down to do the same. She could feel her face moving closer to his. The lust was insatiable. She was about to start making out with Josh in public but he spoke before she could seal the deal. 

“We should really get out of here.” He chuckled. 

“You’re probably right.” Meg said as she reluctantly let go of him. 

The two of them could feel the stares of everyone at the convention on them as they quickly walked out of the convention center hand in hand with Josh leading the way. Luckily, his hotel was adjacent to the convention and only took a couple of minutes to walk into the hotel and get inside the elevator. 

Meg couldn’t wait anymore. She grabbed Josh’s collar and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He responded with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body against his. Meg had forgotten how good this felt. Just feeling this one more time was worth cheating on Gavin again, she thought. They continued making out with each other until the elevator door opened. Josh then led Meg to his room and fumbled with his key card to get the door open. Once he did Josh yanked Meg inside before the door closed on its own. 

As soon as they were alone they began undressing at record pace. It was all a blur to the both of them. One moment they were fully clothed and the next they were naked and Meg was laying on her back on the bed on top of the covers. Josh climbed on top of her. They were both trembling from nervousness and excitement. Meg felt Josh press the head of his cock against her soaking wet pussy and moaned. It felt bigger than she remembered. 

“Fuck me.” Meg moaned, “Fuck me right now. I can’t wait anymore!” 

Josh didn’t wait another second as with one hard thrust rammed the entire length of his cock deep inside of Meg. She screamed in pleasure. She needed this so badly. Josh did too. He fucked her with everything he had. He didn’t care if he hurt her, he just needed to feel her pussy tightly gripping his cock; trying to milk it for every last drop of cum. The harder Josh fucked her, the more Meg’s pussy tightened around his shaft. 

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum soon!” Josh moaned. 

“Don’t you dare fucking cum yet! I need you to keep fucking me.” Meg moaned loudly. 

As much as Josh wanted to last longer, he also could sense how sex-starved Meg was. So, instead of slowing down to try and preserve himself Josh gripped Meg’s thighs as tight as he could and began fucking her as hard and as fast as he could, causing the entire bed to shake. Meg thought for a moment the bed would break. But she didn’t care if it did. With how roughly and passionately Josh was fucking her Meg was already close to cumming. She hadn’t masturbated since the last time she had sex since she felt to guilty to do so. But the weeks of pent up sexual frustration and aggression was about to be unleashed any moment. 

Hearing Meg’s loud moans and watching her big natural tits bounce again after so long combined with the tightness and wetness of her pussy sent Josh over the edge. 

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Josh moaned as the first rope of cum shot out of his cock and went deep inside of Meg’s cunt. 

“IT FEELS SO GODDAMN GOOD!!! FUCK!” Meg screamed as she climaxed. 

It was the best orgasm both Meg and Josh had felt in a long time. Meg nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure and she couldn’t remember the last time that happened to her. She figured it was such a strong orgasm because she was fucking Josh and it had been so long since she had gotten off that made it so strong. Once Josh finished draining his balls inside of Meg he pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her. 

The pair laid there on the hotel bed in complete satisfaction and bliss. Meg should have felt at least a little guilty about cheating on Gavin again but she had to put her pleasure on the top of her priority list, especially now that she had access to Josh again. Meg began making plans for how her and Josh would be spending the rest of their weekend. 


	13. Chapter 13

Meg and Josh returned to the convention the next day together. Everyone there had most likely seen the video of the two of them fucking on camera, plus there was the whole moment the two of them had in the middle of the convention floor yesterday so Meg decided they shouldn’t bother trying to hide their affection for one another anymore. Plus, Meg had received some texts from some of her friends who still worked at Rooster Teeth telling her that Gavin had cheated on her in retaliation so what remained of her guilt had disappeared. However, it became a little awkward when Meg’s fans would approach her and ask who Josh was, more specifically, what Josh was to Meg and what happened to Gavin. Most of the time Meg was able to quickly change the topic and steer away from Josh but when a couple of fans pressed the matter further she stumbled over her words and ended up mumbling something about how he was one of her cousins. She knew how ridiculous that sounded but she couldn’t think of anything else besides telling the truth and ruining her reputation. 

Despite the run-ins with fans Meg and Josh still had a great time together that morning. That was until just after lunch when they were walking through the convention again and Meg felt Josh’s hand on her ass. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered to him. 

He gave her ass a squeeze, “Come on, let’s have a little fun.” He whispered back. 

“You could have just asked me. Let’s head back to the hotel and -” 

“No. I want to do it here.” Josh interrupted. 

Meg felt a smirk quickly flash across her face despite herself. “Are you crazy!? We’re definitely going to get caught!”

Josh gave her ass another squeeze, “I don’t mean we do it here right in the middle of the convention. We can find somewhere secluded and do it there.” 

“But what if people see us?” Meg asked, not even making an attempt to bat Josh’s hand away from her ass. 

“They won’t! Just trust me. I know you want this too, right?” Josh asked. 

Meg rolled her eyes, sighed, and gave him a smile, “Fine. But if we get caught it’s your fault!” 

“Deal!” Josh said as he pushed on her ass forcing her to move forward. 

Meg giggled, “So where are we going?” 

Josh also chuckled, “I don’t know. But I’ll figure it out. 

The two of them didn’t realize it until then but, the convention was absolutely packed. The closest they came to finding a secluded area was an upstairs hallway but even then there were still a handful of people that walked through every couple of minutes. They were about to give up when Josh had an idea. 

“Do you just want to do it in the bathroom?” He asked. 

Meg looked to her right and there just happened to be a public washroom right there. She tried to ignore how dirty the bathroom had to be when she turned back to Josh and said, “Okay!” 

Josh led her by the hand into the men’s washroom. He stopped Meg at the entrance and went in by himself to see if it was empty. At first glance it looked empty, at least, there was nobody at the urinals and most of the stall doors were open. He was about to leave and bring Meg inside when he noticed the final stall door was closed. He took a couple silent steps and glanced underneath and saw that it was occupied. He considered just bailing and trying to find a new bathroom but remembered how busy the rest of the convention center was compared to this hallway. If they were going to fuck in a public washroom this would have to do. So, Josh turned back around and went to fetch Meg. 

“So are we good?” Meg asked. 

Josh shook his head, “But there’s only one guy in there so as long as we’re quiet we should be fine.” 

Meg gave Josh a look and he chuckled. “At least don’t say anything when you walk in, alright?” 

Meg nodded, that much she could do. Josh once again grabbed her hand and led her into the washroom. Josh then pulled her into a stall in the middle of the row and closed the door behind them. Meg couldn’t stop giggling the entire time so there was no doubt the other person in the washroom already knew there was a woman in here. But, since he didn’t speak up Josh and Meg figured they were clear to continue. 

It was a little cramped in the stall, especially with the toilet in the way, but they managed to quickly undress in the same stall. Once they were naked they tried putting their clothes on the back of the toilet and off of the floor but from the way their clothes were balanced they were threatening to fall into the water so Josh and Meg decided to just leave their clothes on the floor. It was going to be more difficult to stay inconspicuous but at least their clothes wouldn’t get wet. 

Meg looked down at Josh’s cock and saw that it was already rock hard. That was another aspect of Josh that Meg loved, he was always ready to go at a moment’s notice. Meg pressed her hands against the stall door as she bent over. She spread her legs as much as she could to allow Josh easier access to her pussy. It only took Josh a moment to grab his hard cock and align it with Meg’s soaking wet cunt. 

“Wow, you must  _ really _ like doing it in public.” Josh commented as he rubbed his cock head along Meg’s pussy. 

Meg blushed, “Just hurry up and fuck me already.” 

“Alright, but you asked for it.” Josh said. 

Not a moment later Josh rammed his cock into Meg’s pussy as hard as he could, causing her to let out a short scream. 

“What was that!?” Meg harshly whispered. 

“What? I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Josh asked as he started thrusting. 

“People - Mmm! - will hear.” Meg said in between moans. 

“Let them.” Josh growled as he started fucking her faster. 

Meg couldn’t hold back her moans. The thought of them being caught at any moment was too arousing. She began thrusting her hips back into Josh in rhythm with his thrusts, making the walls of the stall shake. 

It didn’t take long before they heard a knock on the door of their stall, “Is everything alright in there?” A man’s voice asked. 

“Yep! Everything’s -” Meg started to say before Josh slapped her ass. 

“Everything’s fine sir!” Josh said. 

“You sure you don’t need me to call anyone or for me to come in there to help?” He asked. 

_ Help with what!? _ Josh thought. “No, really! Everything’s fine in here!” Josh said as he slowly started thrusting again, eliciting a small moan from Meg. 

“Well, okay then. Stay safe now.” He said. Josh continued his small thrusts until he heard the man walk out of the washroom. 

“Why did you talk!?” Josh asked. 

“I couldn’t help myself! He sounded so ni- Oh fuck!” Meg cut herself off as Josh rammed the entire length of his throbbing cock deep inside of her. She could feel the head press against her cervix. 

“You need to be punished.” Josh growled as he began thrusting much harder than before. Every thrust slammed Meg’s face into the stall door. It should have been hurting her but in her aroused state, all of Meg’s pain was being turned into pleasure. Her arousal began dripping onto the floor, creating a clear puddle on the floor underneath her. 

Josh grunted and groaned louder as he clawed his fingers into Meg’s plump, round ass so hard she almost started to bleed. But again, Meg was in love with the pain he was inflicting onto her. The sounds of her body smacking the cold metal of the stall door and the slapping of Josh against her body along with the sounds of their moans in a public space was too much for Meg to bear. 

“FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!!!” She screamed. 

That was enough to make Josh cum. Being turned on by the public setting as well, Josh came harder and shot more cum than he ever had before. 

“Oh God! Oh fuck yes!!!” Meg moaned loudly. She was being creampied in public. Not through a computer screen but in an actual public area. Anybody could open that door right now and see Meg Turney getting her wet pussy filled to the brim with a huge load of cum. 

Once Josh finished cumming he pulled his cock out of Meg and watched as a huge string of cum fell out of Meg and onto the floor. Josh and Meg cleaned themselves with toilet paper and then got dressed. Being so focused on leaving, they completely neglected the mess they left on the floor as they exited the washroom. Thankfully, nobody saw them leave the washroom together and they made their way out of the convention. 

“Ah fuck.” Josh said. 

“What is it?” Meg asked. 

“Did you remember to clean up the mess we made on the floor?” He asked. 

Meg blushed, “I don’t think so.” 

Josh laughed, “We should apologize to the janitor tomorrow.” 

Meg felt her face go even redder, “And admit to what we did!?” 

She did have a point, Josh thought. As they headed back to the hotel he began brainstorming ways to apologize to the janitors anonymously. 


	14. Chapter 14

Meg and Josh were incredibly grateful nobody caught them fucking in the public washroom yesterday. When they returned the next day to fuck in the bathroom again that hallway was completely packed with people. In fact, the whole convention center was much more packed than yesterday and they couldn't find anywhere secluded enough to fuck. Disappointed, they went back to Meg's hotel room. 

"Do you just want to do it in here?" Josh asked. 

Meg sighed, "No, not really. Don't get me wrong I love having sex with you but there was something about doing it in public. It felt more risky. More dangerous." 

"If that's how you feel then why don't we fuck in one of the bathroom again, regardless of how many people are in there?" Josh suggested.

Meg thought for a moment. That idea  _ did _ sound appealing but at the same time the idea of having sex in a crowded bathroom horrified her. She was about to turn down Josh's idea but then felt her pussy become damp. She couldn't get the feeling of wanting to do it there. She knew if she turned this opportunity down she wouldn't be able to get off to regular sex. 

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, I guess we can."

"Really!?" Josh happily said. 

"But we have to be absolutely sure that nobody catches us!" Meg emphasized. 

Josh chuckled, "Well that's up to you, isn't it?" 

Meg blushed. She knew she was way too loud last time. Even if her and Josh were doing it in the hotel room the neighbours would have heard her. She resolved to try and stay as quiet as possible this time. Meg stood up from her bed and began heading for the door. She turned around to look at Josh and saw he was looking at an outfit of hers that she had hanging up.

"What's this?" Josh asked, picking up the outfit by its hanger. 

"It's just some lingerie that I was preparing for a shoot later. Why do you ask?" Meg asked. 

"It's a nice outfit. I think it would look good on you." Josh stated. 

"Well you'll have to wait until the set's out like everyone else! Meg teased as she reached for the outfit. 

Josh pulled his arm away from her and said, "Aw come on! I think seeing you wear that will get me  _ really _ hard." 

Meg bit her lip. She loved the way he said that. It made her wonder if she did wear that lingerie for him if he would fuck her that much harder. Besides, if there was one person Meg could make an exception for it was Josh. 

"Okay fine. But you can't look while I'm changing!" Meg said.

Josh sighed, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before! Why can't I watch?"

Meg quickly reached out and snatched the lingerie away from Josh and said, "Sorry! Those are the rules. Unless you'd rather not see me in this?" Meg then held the outfit in front of her; on her clothes to show Josh what it would look like on her. 

Josh groaned. "Fine. Just please make it quick." He said as he turned around and closed his eyes. 

Meg got changed surprisingly quickly. It seemed like to Josh that she got changed in just a couple of minutes as she tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Okay, you can look now!" Meg said

Josh turned around and his jaw dropped. Meg was wearing a pink bra trimmed with black and a matching pair of panties. Her bra hugged her breasts nicely, showing off a decent amount of cleavage but not hiding their true size whatsoever. Her panties were also incredible. They looked like they were two sizes too small for her. They barely covered her huge, round, plump ass which ate her panties almost entirely. Attached to her panties was a black garter belt holding up a pair of sheer black stockings on her legs. Meg giggled at Josh as she noticed him ogling her giant ass. 

"Like what you see?" Meg cooed.

"Fuck. Absolutely!" Josh said as he felt his cock begin to harden. 

"Well, that's all you get! Let me take this off so we can head out." Meg said. 

"Or…" Josh said.

"Or what?" Meg asked.

"Or you could just wear that to the convention center." Josh suggested.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Meg asked.

"What. I think it'd be so fucking sexy if you wore that in public where hundreds, if not thousands, of people could see you." Josh said.

"That's way too far! No way I'm doing that!" Meg refuted. 

"Aren't you going to take pictures in that for thousands of people to see anyway? How is that any different than this?" Josh asked.

Meg paused for a moment. What he was saying made sense but her gut was telling her differently. It was telling her that it would be dangerous for a bunch of horny men to be within inches of her when she was nearly naked.

"What if guys try to touch and grope me?" Meg asked.

"Then I'll beat the shit out of them" Josh said, flexing his arms. 

"I still don't know…" Meg said.

"Trust me Meg, you might not feel it now but the sex will be out of this world if you wear that." Josh said.

Meg couldn't deny the small part of her that was aroused by the thought of all those people seeing her in person dressed in such a skimpy outfit. Even though she didn't want to go along with it she loved how excited Josh looked right now, in more ways than one. Meg looked down at his crotch and saw he was already hard. Not only that, but from what Meg could see he was already nearly completely hard. She had never seen anyone so aroused this early in anticipation for sex. 

Meg let out another sigh in reluctance and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes! Thank you so much Meg! You won't regret this!" Josh said.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hotel room. As soon as the door closed behind them Meg's face immediately turned red. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She covered her face with her free hand and closed her eyes as Josh led her all the way to the convention center. Even just leaving the hotel Meg could hear the cheers and whistles of the dozens of men they passed and knew they were all directed at her. She knew every man they passed was taking pictures of her. Meg felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, and she never felt more alive.

She always got a certain thrill out of posting nearly naked pictures of herself online but to do it in person was that same feeling multiplied by a factor of ten at least. The closer her and Josh got to the convention center the more aroused and ashamed Meg became. After what felt like an eternity they finally reached the convention center. 

Meg's arousal rose even higher. Every time she took a step she could hear a squishing sound coming from her thighs and wondered if anyone else could hear it. Just the thought of a stranger hearing how aroused she was turned her face an even brighter shade of red. As they made their way through the convention floor Meg could hear the murmurs of everyone around her. Despite how close they all sounded to her Meg was surprised nobody was touching her or running into her. She then began to imagine the reason that was was because they were all forming a crowd around her to get a better view; making a spectacle of her and her outfit. 

She knew she would be the one thing everyone would be talking about once the convention ended. All eyes were on her and would be for at least the next week. Meg knew as soon as she searched for her name online tomorrow she would see hundreds of pictures of her walking through a crowd of people nearly naked. Everyone would see how much of a slut she was. Meg wanted to both be swallowed by the Earth and to fuck Josh right on the convention floor. She couldn't wait until they were alone. 

As they walked up a flight of stairs Meg could feel her arousal dripping down her legs and even dripping right off her body. Since there was a gap between each step Meg wondered if any drips of arousal were landing on anyone. She shook her mind of the thought, she was already too aroused as it was. 

Meg could hear more cheers from a very nearby crowd as Josh continued to lead her into a brightly lit room. She could still hear a couple of people quietly speaking but still kept her eyes closed. She then heard the sound of a stall door unlatching and Josh yanked her forward. A moment later she felt Josh reach past her and close the stall door 

"You can open your eyes now." Josh whispered.

It took Meg a moment to reluctantly open her eyes and look around. Josh had led her into another bathroom stall. "Are there people around?" Meg asked.

Josh nodded. "So you'll have to be quiet." He then hooked his fingers into her panties and began pulling them down. 

Meg couldn't believe she was really about to do this again. Now that Josh mentioned it, she could hear a handful of voices very close to the stall door. They weren't as lucky as yesterday it would seem. Meg clasped her hand over her mouth as she felt Josh rub his fully erect cock against her ass. Now more than ever, Meg had to not make a single sound. 

"Fuck!" Meg squealed immediately as Josh plunged his cock deep into her ass. It had been a while since she had done anal and wasn't used to the sudden sensations. 

Josh didn't care if Meg made noise. In fact, he wanted her to make noise. He wanted her to scream. He wanted everyone that was around hear Meg Turney get the shit fucked out of her. He didn't wait for Meg to get used to his cock as he began pounding her as hard as he could immediately.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Not so - Fuck! - Not so hard!" Meg quietly squealed. 

But Josh was already slamming her against the door with every thrust. He wasn't sure if Meg noticed but Josh could see shadows being cast underneath the stall from all sides. As he looked around he could even see a couple of people holding their phones over the stall and recording the two of them fuck. 

Knowing he was putting on a show made Josh go even faster. Every one of Meg's moans was louder than the last. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, just the feeling of Josh's cock brutally pounding her ass like no tomorrow. 

"FUCK!!! I'M CUMMING!!!" Meg screamed. 

Hearing her unable to hold back anymore drove Josh to his orgasm as well.

Meg screamed and moaned as loud as she could when she felt Josh's hot seed fill her asshole. Josh gave a thumbs up to the various cameras recording them as he slowly pulled out of Meg. 

"How was that?" Josh asked.

"Incredible…" Meg breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

"And I'm sure our audience thought the same." Josh chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?" Meg nervously asked. 

Josh gestured to the shadows underneath the stall. As soon as Meg saw them her face turned red once again. 

"I'm not leaving until the convention is closed!" Meg said.

Josh laughed. It was still a few hours until the convention would close but he was more than happy to wait until Meg was ready to leave after all she did for him. 

Meg was mortified. She knew in just a few minutes there would be a video of her moaning in ecstacy at the top of her lungs in a bathroom stall. That was something she didn't want to deal with quite yet. She just wanted to stay in here and pretend her and Josh were the only two people in the whole world. She wrapped her arms around Josh and he did the same to her. Meg closed her eyes and rested in peace and waited until it was time to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the last day of the convention. Not only was it the last day, but there were only a few hours left. Meg and Josh accidentally slept in very late on the final day after spending the night drinking and fucking celebrating what they did at the convention the past couple of days. Thankfully, when they both woke up they managed to avoid too bad of a hangover. Meg had a little bit of a headache but nothing a quick shower and a tall glass of water couldn’t fix. While Meg was showering, Josh thought about what he could get Meg to do for the final day of the convention. There had to be some way to push the boundaries further than they had previously while at the same time it couldn’t be so extreme that Meg wouldn’t agree to it. So, fucking right out in the open was out. Aside from that, Josh just couldn’t think of anything that could fit the parameters he had set up. 

While he was on the bed thinking, Meg walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. That’s when inspiration struck Josh. 

“Wait, that’s perfect!” He exclaimed. 

“What are you talking about?” Meg asked. 

“You weren’t planning on getting dressed, were you?” He asked. 

Meg laughed out loud, “Of course I was. What? Did you think I was going to go to the convention wearing just this towel?” She asked. 

Josh simply looked at Meg and nodded. 

“You are out of your mind!” Meg said, “God, this towel isn’t any bigger than the one that I wore for my onsen shoot last year!” 

More gears started to turn in Josh’s head, “Do you have that pink wig with you?” He asked. 

“I think so, why?” Meg asked. She spoke again before Josh could answer, “Let me guess, you want me to wear that too?” 

He nodded again. 

She rolled her eyes, “Of course you do. Anything else you want me to do? Maybe not wear any underwear too so my ass and pussy are just hanging out for the whole world to see!?” 

“That’s… not a bad idea actually.” Josh said, stroking his chin. 

Meg blushed, “I was joking!” 

“So you won’t do it?” Josh asked, looking down at the floor. 

“Well, I didn’t say that.” Meg suddenly said, not wanting to upset Josh. 

“So you’ll do it!?” He asked. 

Meg let out a heavy sigh. “Only for a few minutes. And you absolutely cannot grab my ass while we’re in public.” 

“While we’re in public. Got it.” Josh said as he walked over to Meg and grabbed a big handful of Meg’s round, plump ass. 

Meg giggled, “You might as well get it out of your system now.” 

It only took a couple of minutes for the two of them to get ready since Meg was almost already dressed. All she had to do was dig her wig out of her suitcase and put it on and Josh just had to put on a fresh change of clothes and they were off. 

When Meg agreed to this she had completely forgotten about the walk  _ to _ the convention center. Although the walk was only a few minutes Meg had never felt so exposed. Here she was, in public, and nearly completely naked. Her towel only covered her breasts and barely covered her pussy. If there was even the slightest breeze Meg’s towel would fly up and her shaved pussy would be completely exposed for a few moments. It was both a blessing and a curse that it wasn’t windy except for the odd gust of wind here and there. The wind would come at the most random times when Meg wasn’t expecting it and would suddenly blow her towel up, flashing whoever was walking by at the time. After suffering many stares and cheers from every man they passed Meg and Josh finally arrived at the convention. 

Somehow, the convention security actually let Meg into the building wearing just a towel. The only thing she had to promise was that she would keep it on the whole time, which she did. Josh was finding it extremely difficult not to grope Meg in public with what she was wearing. His cock had been throbbing in his pants ever since they left the hotel. He wanted nothing more than to grope and molest her in front of all of these strangers. Show to them that she belonged to him. That he could do whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted. That was all true, just in private. 

If Meg was nervous about being outside wearing just a towel she was absolutely mortified being in the convention with it on. Hundreds of eyes were on her at all times. She swore she could see a handful of men they passed touching themselves and even stroking themselves over their pants. Meg’s face was burning with embarrassment. But at the same time,she felt her pussy start to get wet. It was so hot to her to actually see all of these people get turned on just by seeing her body. 

“We need to go.” Meg whispered to Josh. 

“Why? We just got here though.” He whispered back. 

“I don’t mean back to the hotel. I just mean… somewhere private.” Her voice was barely audible but Josh still managed to hear her. 

“Oh!” He said as he gently grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go.” 

Josh led Meg through the crowd and up a flight of stairs. Since there were gaps in between each step whoever was standing on the stairs underneath could very clearly see her now soaking wet pussy. She could feel her wetness dripping down her leg and was worried that it might even fall onto the people below, which turned her on even more. By the time they reached the top of the stairs Meg could clearly hear a distinct squishing sound coming from between her thighs. She had to find somewhere private right now. 

Josh had led her back to the same washroom they had fucked in previously, except now there was a huge crowd of people in the hallway and a constant stream of people going in and out of the bathroom. 

“Looks like we have to find somewhere else.” Josh said. 

“Fine. Just hurry, okay?” Meg urged. 

Josh looked over to his right and way down the hall he saw a janitor coming out of a door near the end of the hall. He thought it might be some kind of supply closet. If he could get in there, that would be the perfect place to have discreet sex. He pulled Meg down the hall and past the janitor, who thankfully didn’t pay them much mind. Once they got to the door Josh took a deep breath and tried opening it. By some luck, the door was unlocked, and they quickly went inside. 

Josh had guessed correctly, this was definitely a supply close, and not a very large one at that. With the shelves of cleaning supplies surrounding them, Meg and Josh had almost no space to move. But, as they quickly discovered, they had all the space they needed. The second Josh closed the door Meg threw her towel to the ground, leaving her naked. She pressed her body against one of the shelves and Josh shuffled himself behind her and began undressing as well. The room was so small that when Josh tried to pull his shirt over his head he banged his hand against the ceiling and decided it wasn’t worth the effort. Plus, he was so horny that he just decided to pull down his jeans and underwear to his knees and get started immediately.

As soon as Josh moved behind Meg his cock was already sandwiched between her thick ass cheeks. After moaning and thrusting once between her ass Josh couldn’t wait anymore. He needed her pussy. Josh moved his hips back just a few inches to allow him to move his cock to her pussy. 

“Fuck I’m so goddamn wet!” Meg moaned. 

“Oh yeah? Did you like having those hundreds of people staring at you? I bet you got all of them hot and bothered. I bet they all wish they were me right now, about to fuck your brains out!” Josh said as he prodded Meg’s pussy with the head of his cock. 

“I fucking loved it!: Meg moaned. “Now fuck me. I need to feel your hard fucking cock inside of my slutty fucking cunt!” 

Josh did as he was told. He thrusted his hips forward as hard as he could into Meg, causing her to moan loudly and for the shelf in front of her to nearly fall over. As he began fucking her, the shelf wobbled back and forth. However, it seemed stable enough to take a good fucking for the time being, so Josh didn’t feel the need to hold himself back. 

“Oh fuck! Your pussy is so fucking wet!” Josh moaned. 

“That’s fucking right! OH FUCK! You fucking did this to me! You better take care of it!” Meg screamed. 

Josh’s cock throbbed as he rammed it against the deepest parts of Meg’s pussy. This time, more than ever, it truly felt like they were going at it like a couple of wild animals right there in that tiny, cramped closet. 

“That’s fucking it! That’s what I need from you! To be fucked by your big hard cock! FUCK! I’m gonna fucking cum! I’m gonna fucking cum all over your fucking cock!” Meg growled.

“Ah fuck! Me too! I’m gonna empty my fucking balls deep inside your cunt! Is that what you want? For me to cum inside your pussy and make you pregnant!?” Josh groaned. 

“YES! YES! FUCKING YES!!!” Meg screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Josh pounded Meg with everything he had as he came. Some bottles fell off of the shelf as he unloaded yet another huge, hot load of cum deep inside of Meg. It truly felt like he was breeding Meg right there in that supply closet. Meg must have felt that way too as she moaned continuously at the top of her lungs as she came as well. Her entire body shook and her pussy clamped down on Josh’s cock, wringing his cock dry of all his cum. As Josh finally finished cumming he slowly pulled his sensitive cock out of her. 

They both were breathing heavily. It wasn’t until now Josh and Meg noticed the musky scent of sex permeating the room. After Josh pulled his pants back up he quickly looked around for something to mask the scent and could only find bottles of lemon-scented glass cleaners. He took and gave a few quick sprays around the room. They both laughed as they realized how little effect it had. Meg picked up her towel and giggled as she realized she didn’t even have to hold it up as the sweat on her skin allowed it to simply stick to her. After accepting there was nothing they could do about the scent of the room or themselves Josh and Meg left and quickly made their way back to their hotel. 

This was certainly a much more exciting trip than both of them could have imagined. But, the convention was over and they had their own lives to get back to. Meg and Josh exchanged phone numbers in case they ever wanted to do something like this again. 


End file.
